


Welcome to the Good Life

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Deals with ceo dad forcing them together, Hard working Kento, I am so not ready to post this tbh, I'm guessing roughly 10 chapters, Kinda cinderella story, M/M, Millionaire kid Fuma, Rated for later action, Reluctant Kento, Sixtones as bratty spoiled friends, There's only one bed and so on, tequila shots and yacht cruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Nakajima. I have a job for you.” Kikuchi-sama says, and Kento can barely open his mouth before he goes on. “I want you to spend some time with my son and tell me your opinions. I can tell you are well aware of what it takes to run a multimillion business company and I want to know if you see any of it in him.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I heard Fuma's "My Life" solo and I kinda died because it's so good. And so fic friendly. So I decided I wanted to write bratty spoiled rich gorgeous Fuma and hardworking low income Kento and making them spend time together.  
> And eventually things happen because it's Fumaken.  
> So I hope someone likes this? Maybe? Idek what I did. I'll do my outmost to post once a week.  
> Watch Fuma's Summer Paradise 2016

Kento jumps awake as his head smacks against the train window at a track change, immediately panicking and wondering how long he slept.

But the soft jingle announcing the next station makes him relax the hand ready to pull his jacket sleeve aside and look at the time. There are still two stations left.

He draws a deep breath and raises his hand to rub at the back of his head where the dull pain thumps more noticably now that he knows he’s not late for work. He usually doesn’t sleep on the train, never did.

Until now. He’s got a 3 month long internship at a really good company, one his classmates are green with envy over, that took all his top grades, three references and a 2 hour interview to get. Still, some mornings, he can’t help but feel that he doesn’t deserve this.

His mentor is stern but a real business superman, works directly below the CEO himself, and even though he’s a boss over his department he still finds time to bring his boss coffee occasionally to keep him happy.

Kento can barely keep up with him, gets handed piles upon piles of marketing strategies and asked his opinion on them every day, and even though he’s gotten a spare desk he barely sits there an hour every day since his mentor asks him along to look at programs and calculations, to sit by in meetings and listen to important business conversations. It’s amazing, Kento’s learned so much in his barely five weeks, but he’s also starting to feel like his head is filling up. There’s so much information, constantly, numbers to go through and analyzes to be made, and even though Kento knows he’s being flawlessly trained for a job here, he’s not sure he can do it. Wonders if it shouldn’t be someone else, someone more of a superman than he is.

He’s started sleeping on the train this last week when the advertising department finished their first version of the plans for autumn and his mentor asked him to read them and suggest changes. He’s slept roughly 4 hours a night this week and he’s only gotten through 5 out of 7 minimalistically designed paperbacks.

He’s barely had time to reply to his classmates chat about how they're doing on their respective internships. But he knows they’re making coffee and fetching lunch a lot more than Kento does, and he figures he should be grateful.

He fixes his hair and sighs as the now familiar jingle for his station starts playing, hoping as every morning that he’ll survive another day, and leaves the train in the crowd of business- and salarymen. He can already feel his energy levels dropping too low, and he momentarily considers getting a cofffee at the station before automatically rejecting the idea since it's unnecessarily expensive.

He can have some at work unless his mentor is early, as he is almost every day. But today is not like every other day, he realizes as he steps out of the elevator on the 26th floor.

“Nakajima-kun!” A stern female voice says, and Kento glances up reflexively even though he assumes the adressee is someone else. He's unimportant and his name is common.

But those determined eyes behind red spectacles are fixed on him, and Kento blinks as he recognizes the woman with sleek long hair and a gray houndstooth suit, as the head of human resources. He's only seen her once before when he tailed his mentor to a meeting, but that's definitely her.

“Yes?” He says, heart beating hard in his chest as he wonders what he did wrong and if he'll be expelled immediately.

“You will be assisting Kikuchi-sama today.” She says, and Kento's mind freezes, barely hearing the brief explanation that his mentor had to leave for an international meeting urgently but recommended him for the job and left him a file with information.

He can't assist the CEO. He's just an intern since barely five weeks. Just a 24 year old student with no knowledge of anything really.

“Uhm, am I really qualified for that?” He manages to ask as he accepts the black file case, but only receives a raised eyebrow in response.

“It doesn't take a genius to make a decent cappucino.” She says, then turns on her red stiletto heel and leaves.

Kento swallows, trying to make the world stop spinning before his eyes as he hurries to his desk to open the file.

The first document is a schedule, the following neatly sorted meeting materials and the final a handwritten note with a quick description on how to make a cappucino on the coffee machine, where and when to get lunch and which papers should be copied before which meeting.

Kento can't help smiling at it, but it feels like an expression of panic rather than actual amusement.

He's only seen Kikuchi-sama once.

He looks terrifying, confident stance and broad shoulders, defined jaw and sleek brown hair with a few touches of gray. Kento barely glanced up at him before bowing as he passed, but he still felt the exuded power around him, like the air could feel there was a great leader in the room. One he wants to be one day. Firm, just, and reliable.

So today, he figures as he draws a deep breath, all he can do is his best.

The panic settles a little as he starts to flip through the papers, work mode kicking in as he realizes all the things he has to do before Kikuchi-sama arrives at 8:30, and even if his fingers shake the slightest as he sprinkles cinnamon powder over the milk foam at 8:27, he feels a little better when he's actually gotten things done.

He even took three seconds to send a bunch of heart emojis to one of his friends just because he's watched her make her barista cappucinos at home several times.

He's just setting the cup down on the shiny mahogany desk as he hears the door open behind him, and he whirls around, heart immediately returning to his throat as he realizes he's late.

But Kikuchi-sama barely glances at him, and Kento takes a step back and bows low as the elder walks around to sit by his desk.

“Where's the mail?” He asks while reaching for the pile of meeting documents Kento stacked neatly in the corner of the desk just a few minutes prior, and Kento doesn't realize he forgot to breathe until he opens his mouth to speak.

“There was none.” He says, his voice a little airy and he feels slightly lightheaded as his lungs regain oxygen. “I checked both mailboxes.”

At that, sharp black eyes glance up at him for a second, first now seeming to recognize he's actually there, but it only lasts a second.

“I'll want the memos from HR and advertisement before 9:30 and meeting room 6 for the 9:45 meeting.” He says, focus on the lists before him and it takes Kento a second too long to realize he's the one being addressed.

“Yes sir.” He gets out, then waits for a moment, but there's no reaction, so he figures he should leave and get those things done.

The door clicking shut behind him feels like a balloon of tension popping and he can finally breathe, uncertain whether he's terrified or humbled being in Kikuchi-sama's presence. The rest of the morning and early day passes in a rush of adrenaline, Kento's mind spinning half the time with all the requests Kikuchi-sama gives him and the half impossible deadlines he gets, but he's determined to make a good impression so he tries his hardest. He's got a small notebook to write everything up the second he leaves Kikuchi-sama's presence so he doesn't forget anything, and he feels like he's constantly on the phone asking for things, ordering things and cancelling things with angry people while trying to keep everyone happy.

And suddenly, it's 12.15 and he's so hungry he wants to eat the paperclips in his pocket, and the smell of Kikuchi-sama's ordered fried chicken doesn't help, but the meeting still isn't over so he can't leave for lunch yet. No food until Kikuchi-sama eats, that's the rule.

At least he's by his desk for more than ten minutes at once for the first time since Kikuchi-sama arrived, feeling like he's drowning almost, just barely making it above the surface with every new task he's given and it's exhausting.

His phone rings, and he groans pathetically, not in the mood to handle another upset company owner right now and tell them Kikuchi-sama will call them back as soon as possible even though he really won't, but he still picks up.

The voice is commanding and there's no introduction, and Kento immediately steels himself for another half impossible task.

“I want 12 pieces of fried chicken, extra cabbage and-”

“Low-calorie mayonnaise and miso soup, yes, it's here on my desk.” Kento finishes the sentence because he ordered it earlier this morning, making sure it would arrive in time for lunch.

There's a moment of silence on the line and Kento holds his breath, hoping he didn't step out of line just because his own energy levels are dropping so low he might want to lock himself in a bathroom and cry.

“Come to my office. Bring your own lunch.”

The line disconnects, and Kento frowns, uncertain what that means but he hopes Kikuchi-sama won't throw his food at him at least.

He arrives first, and he sets Kikuchi-sama's lunch down on his desk and sets his own bento bag discreetly on the floor, feeling like his own plain tuna onigiri shouldn't be looked upon by the CEO. At least he didn't bring a pack of instant noodles today.

He waits for several minutes, and he's starting to seriously worry the food might go cold when the door finally opens and the now familiar cologne floats into the air.

“Sit down.” Kikuchi-sama says, and Kento jumps in surprise as he stares at his boss walking around the table, because it feels wrong sitting down in here. Like he's not worthy sitting opposite a man of such greatness.

But the order was clear, so he obediently sits down on the edge of the leather seat.

“What's your name? I didn't catch it.” Kikuchi-sama says, sounding much more casual as he opens the plastic take away bag to start unpacking his food.

“N-Nakajima.” Kento manages, biting his lip as he realizes he stuttered.

“Nakajima.” Kikuchi-sama repeats, and Kento worries his lip with his teeth despite knowing he shouldn't be doing that but he has no idea what's going on and it's scary. “Didn't you bring something for yourself? Eat, by all means.”

Kento doesn't move for a moment, but then bows and reaches for his own food, feeling so self conscious he almost drops everything as he unpacks his lunch, but Kikuchi-sama barely looks at him.

“I haven't seen you before, are you new?” He asks, and Kento can't believe they're actually talking about him.

“I'm an intern.” Kento says carefully, then explains he goes to business school and how grateful he is to be accepted here and that his mentor is very good and he's learnt a lot.

Kikuchi-sama actually looks up at him as he speaks, and he can't help blushing a little under those serious eyes.

“Sounds like you know where you're going in life.” He comments, letting Kento go with his eyes as he returns to his food, and Kento fumbles to eat something too.

“I have my goals and I will work hard to achieve them.” Kento says and Kikuchi-sama hums in response.

“What is your goal?” He asks, then glances up to watch him as he replies.

“I want to be head of a company.” He says firmly, because that's what he wants and he's willing to do almost anything to get there. “No matter how long it takes me I will get there somehow.”

Kikuchi-sama leans back in his chair and looks at Kento for a moment, really looks at him, and Kento shifts uncomfortably.

“I wish my son was more like you.” He says seriously, and Kento has absolutely no idea what to reply to that, but Kikuchi-sama goes on and asks about his school, which he apparently also attended once upon a time.

In the end, Kento eats one and a half rice ball and he leaves lunch still hungry and even more wound up than before.

The early afternoon passes in another blur, meetings and phone calls and coffee, and he's starting to wish he could go home and sleep around three o'clock, but he tries to think that this is the opportunity of a lifetime.

At 4:15 he feels ready to die, numbers and lists and papers dancing around in his head and it feels full, stuffed enough that things start to pour out again.

“And these in 15 copies.” Kikuchi-sama hands him a clearfile with at least twenty papers, and Kento's smile is a little stiff as he bows and accepts the file, turning to head for the copy room and some well deserved quiet time while copying the four files of papers he just received.

But as he takes his first step towards the door, he sees the door handle moving, and he gets halfway through wondering if he missed the knock before the door is opened.

Kento finds himself gaping at the young man who steps inside, and not only because of his looks. He's around Kento's age but he looks like a fashion model, a stylish haircut in some kind of ashy silverbrown, a pair of round, blue tinted sunglasses hardly hiding dark eyes. He's wearing a long suit style jacket, a white T-shirt and sleek black pants that fit like the gods molded them onto him, tan skin adorned with big silver jewellery in the form of bracelets and rings. He looks so malplaced Kento can't help but wonder if he took the wrong door, or perhaps even the wrong office building.

But he barely glances up at the two others in the room before heading towards the short end wall and casually reaches for a key cabinet above the safe, humming a popular pop song like what he's doing is perfectly normal.

Kento opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again because he has no idea what to say. He finds himself needing a little extra self control to take his eyes off the man and look at Kikuchi-sama for a reaction.

The elder has a frown on his face as he watches the young man open the cabinet, but he doesn't speak up before he reaches for a small key with a red coiled keychain.

“Fuma.” He says, voice commanding and tone warning, but the young man just lazily glances over his shoulder like turning around is a drag. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” The man asks, and his voice is deep and surprisingly pleasant despite the unimpressed tone.

“Put that back, you're not taking the boat.” Kikuchi-sama says sternly, and Kento takes a step back just in case because he sounds scary.

“Not like you're gonna use it.” Fuma raises an eyebrow in challenge and Kento wonders who this is and how he dares.

“You're still not taking it.” Kikuchi-sama repeats, but Fuma just rolls his eyes. “You can't just cruise around doing nothing all day.”

“So if I google the stock market, can I have the boat?” Fuma asks acidly, which makes Kikuchi-sama's eyes narrow.

“I don't like your attitude.” He almost growls, and Kento wets his lips because he's never heard of Kikuchi-sama losing his temper before.

“I don't like yours either.” Fuma retorts easily, pointedly closing the key cabinet with the key still in hand.

“The difference is my opinion matters and yours does not.” Kikuchi-sama says sharply. “You're not going to get very far in life with an attitude like that.”

“Wanna bet?” Fuma raises an eyebrow again, shifting his weight and Kento can't help following the movement with his eyes. “Everybody likes me, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine.”

“If 'everybody' in this case means your mother and all of your hopeless friends it doesn't say very much about your future.” Kikuchi-sama replies calmly, but the anger still laces his words in a terrifying hue that doesn't seem to affect Fuma at all. “If you're inheriting this company you'll need to handle business people and serious matters rather than parties and spoiled twenty year olds!”

The second it clicks into Kento's brain that this is obviously father and son he feels retarded. They're alike, the same jaw, the same frown and the same depth in their voices. And no one else would argue like this.

“Everybody means everybody. Your boring businessmen will like me and I won't even have to try.” Fuma brags, almost mocks.

“You're not leader material and you will never be if you keep living your life like a brat.” Kikuchi-sama says firmly. “And if you're not changing I'll have to reconsider who deserves this company.”

“Oh boohoo, what are you going to do, take my credit card?” Fuma asks, but he sounds more serious too.

A venomous glance is sent his direction, but then to Kento's horror, those sharp eyes are turned to him.

“Nakajima. I have a job for you.” Kikuchi-sama says, and Kento can barely open his mouth before he goes on. “I want you to spend some time with my son and tell me your opinions. I can tell you are well aware of what it takes to run a multimillion business company and I want to know if you see any of it in him.”

Kento opens his mouth, the horror washing over him like ice water spreading from within because he _can't do that._ He's not qualified and he's not very social and he's got a job to do, but he can't even make the first syllable of his polite protest before he's silenced again.

“I will give you three days together, I want a report on Monday. Consider this part of your internship. Fuma, if Nakajima finds anything decent in you I'll let you do as you please from now on. If not, you're starting business school.” Kikuchi-sama goes on, his tone clearly saying this conversation is over, and Kento gets the feeling this argument has been repeated several times before.

“Deal.” Fuma says, smirking while discreetly slipping the boat keys into his pocket before he looks up at Kento for the first time. “I guess our three days start now.”

“I... Uhm...” Kento starts, raising his files of papers uncertainly because they still need to be copied, but Kikuchi-sama just waves his hand impatiently.

“Just leave them. I'll find someone else to do it.” He says. “Just leave with him.”

“I... Do I-?” Kento tries, because what does 'spending time' with this man even _mean_ , but this time he's interrupted by Fuma.

“Don't worry babe, it'll be great.” He smiles, and Kento's so distracted by how white his teeth are that he only hears the pet name he was given after Fuma already grabbed his arm and started guiding him out of the office.

“Babe?” He repeats weakly as the door closes behind them, but Fuma just smiles and keeps walking.

“In lack of a better name to call you.” He explains, and Kento wonders what the hell he just signed up for. “I'm Kikuchi Fuma, pleasure to meet you.”

“Nakajima Kento.” Kento says automatically, then shrugs out of Fuma's grip on his arm since people stare.

When they pass people in the corridor heading towards the elevator, he can't help but notice how the looks Fuma gets are all very interested, which is understandable because he must be the most exotic thing this office sees. He even smells exotic, like a fresh caribbean morning but with a manly touch.

“Kento-kun huh.” Fuma repeats, clearly settling that's what he's going to be called, and Kento shifts a little uncomfortably at the way his name sounds in that voice. Like a fine chocolate Fuma can't wait to eat. “So who are you, my dad's new slave?”

Kento opens his mouth to protest, but the elevator doors open just as they get there so he's distracted getting inside.

“I'm an intern, business major.” He explains shortly, deciding that even though he's got no idea what's happening right now, he should stay professional.

“Yeah? No wonder my dad loves you then.” Fuma rolls his eyes and lazily fixes his bangs in the reflection of the elevator door. “He very into responsible kids.”

Kento feels his face making a grimace despite not wanting to, because he really doesn't like Fuma's attitude either. Personally, he believes that hard work deserves appreciation and that your parents always deserve respect.

“Where are we going?” Kento asks instead, because he has absolutely no idea and he wants to get home as soon as possible.

“Oh we're going out tonight so we're gonna have dinner first.” Fuma says lightly, like that's obvious, and Kento just blinks at him.

“Am I... What am I gonna do?” He asks, feeling very uncertain about this whole situation since he doesn't like spontaenous things. He wants guidelines, rules, a list with things to get done and a start and finish time every day.

“Come along, obviously? It's part of your internship after all.” Fuma winks at him before stepping out of the elevator on the ground floor, and Kento hurries after him while feeling his heart sink in his chest, praying he'll survive the coming three days.

 

~*~

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kento is so used to going to the train station that he automatically starts heading right when the sliding doors part to let him out into the outside world, but Fuma just walks straight ahead so Kento changes his course and obediently follows.

His mind is spinning, wondering if he's currently working or what the hell is going on, thinking that he can't pay for dinner and that he can't possibly go out with some stranger just because his boss told him so. But the only option besides tailing Fuma like a little puppy is calling Kikuchi-sama and saying there's been a mistake.

Kento stops in his tracks as he realizes where Fuma's taken him, and he's not proud of the expression of awe his face must show considering Fuma's smug smile. It's a shiny cerulean sports car, cabriolet, and even if Kento's not very good with cars he recognizes the small golden weapon shield at the front as a Porsche.

“Are you coming or what?” Fuma asks casually as he unlocks the doors and slips into the driver's seat like it's no big deal, and Kento swallows nervously as he reaches for the passenger door. He's never touched a car this expensive before, and he silently wonders if this isn't a custom colour because he's never seen a blue one like this.

“... Nice car.” He comments weakly as he sits down in the soft leather seat, fumbling a little for the seat belt while glancing at all the shiny surfaces and wonders if Fuma's the one keeping this car impeccably clean.

“Thanks.” Fuma grins, way too pleased with himself as he easily starts the car and maneouvers his way into the city traffic, turning up the volume on some rock band on the radio.

Kento just watches him silently, trying to figure out if he should feel kidnapped or not. Secretly, he enjoys the car ride, the air through his hair that's gross after a stressful day, the smooth acceleration and the constant sense of a power waiting to be unleashed. He wonders what it's like to drive a car like this on an empty highway in the middle of the night.

“We're just dropping by to pick up some friends.” Fuma says as he flicks the blinker on, like he needs to explain why he takes a turn, then glances pointedly at Kento. “I could ask if you can borrow some comfier clothes.”

“Uhm. No thanks.” Kento says, feeling awkward about wearing someone else's clothes in general because he has a tendecy to sweat a lot, but also because he feels like he should stay professional in his suit. He's not Fuma's friend after all, he's evaluating him for his future. Which Fuma doesn't seem to care about at all.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugs, then glances over as he supposedly realizes his unintended pun like he wants Kento to laugh.

Kento just makes a face that could have been a smile if it didn't stiffen awkwardly in the middle as he remembers he's criticizing Fuma. He doesn't have to be polite.

The apartment building Fuma pulls up at is ridiculously fancy, central and full of glass and white stone and Kento could never even dream of living in a place like this.

Fuma parks the car where the signs clearly say he's not allowed to, but Kento just glances around nervously but decides not to say anything as Fuma pulls a sparkly phone from his jacket pocket.

“Always late.” He hums as he taps around on the brand new smartphone before raising it to his ear while casually leaning against the steering wheel and glancing up at the building.

“Hey. I'm here, get your ass down.” He says into the phone, then hangs up before anyone could have the time to reply, clicking his tongue in a way that's spookily alike what Kikuchi-sama does when something's not on time.

Kento shifts uncomfortably in the silence that follows as Fuma keeps scrolling his phone like nothing is out of the ordinary, and he's almost starting to feel like he wants to cry because he doesn't know what's going on. The minutes stretch and he thinks about dinner and going out and that he doesn't have any money, that he won't get home, and he draws a deep breath to ask about it, when there's suddenly a voice cutting him off.

“Sorry we're late!” Someone calls, and Kento turns around to face two guys about his age, maybe a little younger, the one talking so slim he looks like a teenager still even though he's probably past 20. It's hard to tell when he's wearing mirrored RayBan's and dark red bangs hang in his face. “Shin barricaded my bathroom.”

The guy behind the slim one, who on the opposite is very buff, filling out his tight white and black T-shirt nicely, just rolls his eyes under his backwards red cap.

“Hey, Shin, should have known you were here!” Fuma calls, reaching out for some kind of brofist over the back of his seat as the two of them slide into the backseat.

Kento just watches awkwardly, unsure if he's expected to be polite or not in this situation, and ends up just smiling hesitantly.

“Heyy, who's this cutie, your boyfriend?” The redhead asks mockingly, but he pulls down his sunglasses to give Kento a once over and a suggestive smile.

“This is Kento-kun, he's my dad's new lapdog.” Fuma says as he turns the key in the ignition before glancing over at Kento. “Sorry about the wording. He's hanging out with us until Monday and he gets to decide if I go to business school or not.”

The two in the backseat burst out laughing, the big guy calling a “no way!” and it's obvious they don't believe him.

“I'm quite serious guys!” Fuma calls, turning to look over his shoulder as he heads for the bigger street crossing and Kento glances away to keep from thinking of how likely it is he crashes the car right now. “Be nice to him!”

“Okay, okay!” The redhead rolls his eyes, sliding his sunglasses onto his head as he reaches out a hand towards Kento from the backseat. “Hey! Tanaka Juri, nice to meet you!”

Kento politely shakes his hand, barely introducing himself before Juri's hand is knocked aside in favour of a bigger, much stronger one.

“Morimoto Shintarou, hi!”

“Hi.” Kento weakly gets out, and he sees Shintarou's mouth opening like he's going to ask something, but Fuma accelerates on the highway and there's no point in trying to talk in the wind.

Instead, Kento spends the ride watching Fuma drive, occasionally glancing back at Juri and Shintarou, but his eyes keep trailing back to Fuma.

He makes driving look so easy, casually glancing around through his tinted sunglasses while looking completely unbothered by all the stares his car receives.

Kento can't drive. He didn't have the money for a driver's license yet and in the city, he doesn't need one. But Fuma looks like he's driven forever and Kento finds himself wondering how old he is.

Finally, they drive up to what Kento would never expect being a parking house, the entrance so central and so small and locked with a tag, but driving down there's definitely several floors filled

with expensive cars.

“I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.” Juri says as they start getting out of the car almost before Fuma's properly parked between two shiny black BMW's.

“Maybe if you ate more often you wouldn't be as hungry _or_ look like a toothpick.” Fuma casually throws at him as he slams the car door closed, and Juri smacks the back of his head.

“Hey Kento-kun, you must be hungry right?” Shintarou speaks up and Kento looks up at him, realizing how much this guy looks like a bodyguard. “Bet Papa-san won't let you eat much yeah?”

“Uhm. Actually I ate lunch with him today.” Kento admits, immediately unsure if he should have said that when Fuma's head whips around and he stares at Kento like he's an alien, before turning to exchange shocked looks with his friends.

“When did your dad become a creep?” Juri asks shamelessly, and Fuma rolls his eyes and guides them up a staircase.

“He's just really into finding a good son right now, guess he adopted a new one.” He shrugs and Kento wets his lips awkwardly as Shintarou laughs so loudly it echos between the concrete.

“I still think he's into cute young guys now.” Juri loudly announces just as Fuma opens a door and they reach a busy street.

“Juri, he's not your mom.” Fuma says seriously, then bursts out laughing along with Shintarou when Juri looks like he just bit something sour and Kento gets the feeling there's some truth to that joke.

Kento glances around, and even though he's unfamiliar with the street they're on, he's pretty sure they're in the finer Roppongi area and he already starts feeling worried about his wallet.

His suspicions come true when the group takes aim for an izakaya that is definitely not budget, and Kento is pretty sure he won't get more than one or two dishes and a drink for his 5000 yen in cash here.

“Uhm... Are we eating here?” Kento finally musters the courage to ask, and Fuma glances over his shoulder with a questioning eyebrow.

“Something the matter?” He asks, and Kento swallows once because he hates admitting it, especially when Juri and Shintarou also slow down to curiously look at him.

“I... I can't afford this.” He finally says, and to his surprise they all smile and exchange looks like he's adorable.

“Aw darling, you're with us now.” Fuma smiles, wrapping an arm around Kento's shoulders and squeezing once. “I'll cover for you.”

“Daddy pays so order something expensive.” Shintarou snickers, and Kento can't even fake a smile because he just feels weird knowing the company money goes to things like this.

“Just come on.” Fuma rolls his eyes and lets go of Kento with a small whiff of that tropical scent that's really pleasant.

They step inside, upstairs, and into a crowded place with traditional paper walls between tables creating private little rooms, and Kento helplessly follows as Fuma and his friends seem to know exactly where they're going.

Finally, they turn a corner to a big table where three guys are already seated, and Kento purposely lingers to get a good glance at them before they see him. One is brunette with an oversized white T-shirt and a smile that makes his eyes disappear, another pale and thin with bleached blonde hair in a small ponytail and the third has black hair and a pretty face.

“You guys are late!” The blonde immediately calls them on, pointing at them one at a time with his beer glass still in hand.

“Don't blame me.” Fuma raises his hands in truce and slips down on the floor where there's an empty seat. “Unexpected things happened.”

He motions towards Kento and everyone quiets down as the three new people eye him skeptically, and Kento bows awkwardly, sweating in his suit and he feels so gross right now.

“Who the hell is this?” The blonde asks after a silence, and the black haired laughs and shoves at his shoulder.

“Behave!” He says, but only receives a glare for it.

“This is Kento, he's gonna hang out with us for a few days.” Fuma says, then motions his finger for Kento to come to him, and Kento obediently sits down next to him. “Kento this is Kouchi, Taiga and Hokuto.”

“Hi!” The black haired, Hokuto, smiles and waves at him from the other end of the table, and Kento hesitantly nods back.

“Huh.” The blonde, Taiga, shrugs, sipping his beer but he seems to accept that explanation.

“Hey there, Kouchi Yugo.” The brunette reaches over the table to greet properly while Juri walks around the table to sit down next to him.

“Nakajima Kento.” Kento says politely, a little uncomfortable with Fuma already using his first name without any honorifics.

“Nakajima-kun huh.” Kouchi repeats, and Kento smiles back unconsciously, feeling like he's going to like this one the best out of Fuma's friends. “Oh look aren't you a cutie.”

The comment surprises him enough that he blinks, and they all start laughing as Kento tries to figure out what the hell is up with commenting on his looks all the time. But, he thinks as he glances around the table, all of these are “pretty boys” and it's kind of weird. Usually there's at least one average looking person in a friend group.

“See, I said so too!” Juri grins and nudges Kouchi, who raises his fist for Juri to bump with his own. “Also can we have the full story now please? Like how did this happen?”

“Wait wait, just gotta order first!” Fuma calls, thoroughly distracted by the tablet in his lap. “Kento can start.”

Kento opens his mouth to protest but then closes it again when he feels eyes turning to him.

“Uhm... I have no idea what happened.” He confesses, and Fuma chuckles, the sound rich and genuinely amused as he hands Kento the tablet.

“So I was going to my dad's office to pick up the boat keys for tomorrow.” Fuma starts, and Kento tries not to listen too hard to Fuma's version of the story, but it proves difficult because he's a really good storyteller, his voice pleasant and inviting. He learns that apparently this discussion about Fuma going to business school has been a returning theme for quite a while, and Fuma clearly doesn't want to go.

His version of the early evening events is very vivid and much more fun than Kento feels like it is, but the others all seem to accept the reasoning behind the arrangement that Kento still doesn't entirely understand.

“Well then, welcome to the group Kento-kun.” Hokuto speaks up, picking up his chopsticks after having a sip of beer. “You should get the squid, it's delicious.”

Kento blinks as he remembers he's still holding the tablet, but as he starts scrolling through the options he still feels weird about getting these things for free. He ends up ordering coke, edamame and the fried squid, but feels Fuma lean over as he presses confirm.

“You're not drinking?” He asks, and his tone is surprisingly free of judgement, just a geniune question, and Kento opens his mouth to reply but pauses as he looks up at Fuma. He removed his sunglasses, and Kento finally sees his whole face without any obstructions. He's definitely a pretty boy himself, and he looks much less stuck up without the sunglasses.

“Uh...” Kento starts, uncertain what to say because he doesn't entirely mind drinking, he just doesn't have time to do it very often and it feels wrong doing it with a bunch of strangers.

“You can if you want to. We're going clubbing after this so you might want to have at least a beer. I won't get you wasted and show you to my dad.” Fuma smiles pointedly, nudging Kento playfully with his shoulder.

“I didn't think-” Kento starts, blushing despite himself because that's not what he was worried about, but Fuma cuts him off with a small laugh.

“Easy, I'm just kidding.” He says, then reaches into Kento's personal space to tap his way to a peach flavoured drink and chooses it with an almost flirty smile. “You should try this one, it's great.”

“Okay.” Kento agrees weakly, looking up as he hands the tablet across the table to see suspiciously knowing grins on Juri and Kouchi that disappear as soon as he starts frowning and they start arguing over the tablet.

The dinner is probably one of the strangest Kento's ever experienced. He eats what he ordered and obediently drinks the peach thing Fuma got him (which is honestly really good), but then he receives a whole lot of more things. The table looks more like a buffet than anyone's specific orders, and Fuma keeps handing him things, food and snacks and alcohol at a speed where Kento can't keep up. In the end he has two bowls of fried things and two beers and a shot before him. He's starting to feel a little affected by the alcohol though so he decides not to have anymore, but he really wishes he could undress a little because it's so hot sitting there in his office wear. Wishes he could be home in his pyjamas instead.

But the biggest problem with the whole scenario is that everyone is nice to him. He's not entirely included in the conversation, but he's invited occasionally, asked his opinion on things, and Kento can't help politely replying and smiling, laughing at some jokes before he remembers he's here in his working role.

If he'd had time to expect anything in this situation, he would have thought Fuma would be overly nice to him, but he's not. He just sits there and feeds Kento things, barely looks at him unless he speaks and talks with Hokuto and Taiga on his other side instead. But that somehow just makes Kento look at Fuma more often, check what he's doing, and he tries to think that Fuma's being rude for ignoring him but he really doesn't think he is.

It's hours later and Kento's starting to feel really tired, to the point where he just wants to go home and go to bed, when Juri stands up and raises his phone for everyone to look into a Line chat with a pink flowery background.

“Jesse just called us snails, should we get going?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, and Hokuto looks at the time and makes a small surprised sound.

It takes a good twenty minutes to get out of the restaurant, some going to the bathroom and someone forgetting their shoes, all through loud laughing and joking and Kento wishes they would be more quiet at the same time as he can't help but laugh when Taiga calls Hokuto names and he pouts. Kento tries to get a look at the check when Fuma and Juri pays, but he's distracted by Shintarou practically attacking him from behind and asking if he's excited to go out.

Shintarou's definitely drunk and Kento is not excited to go out, but he agrees just to be let out of the impressively strong embrace.

“Yayyy!” Shintarou calls, and Juri looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow while Fuma accepts a receipt. “Kento-kun's excited!”

“I'm glad he is.” Fuma gives a lopsided smile before glancing at Kento, and Kento wants to ask if he can go home but something in Fuma's smile stops him. “Hope you like tequila.”

“Uhm.” Kento starts, nervously glancing over his shoulder as Shintarou turns to harrass someone else. “I've never had tequila.”

Fuma's eyes widen and he gapes as he looks at Kento for a moment, like he tries to figure out if he's joking, and Kento feels the blush rise on his cheeks despite himself.

“You've never- Oh honey, I'm gonna teach you how to live.” He says, that arm coming up to wrap around Kento's shoulders again, only this time the grip is a little tighter, a little more affected by alcohol.

“If you say so.” Is all Kento can think of as reply as he's guided out onto the busy night street.

 

~*~

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

If Kento was lost before, he's hopelessly so as he's guided along through the streets. Blinking neon signs through smoke, people trying to coerce guests into their bars and restaurants and gaming buildings and he has no idea where he's going.

Shintarou clearly decided to adopt him and is very vividly monologuing his latest gym methods as Kento focuses on where he's walking and tries to make sure Shintarou doesn't knock anyone over accidentally.

His focus shifts abruptly when they're suddenly turning, heading down steep stairs and it looks surprisingly shady. Almost enough for Kento to get nervous and think that his only reference of clubs like these are from scary dramas.

He wonders if there's going to be any type of ID check but the bouncer barely even glances at them as they head inside. He doesn't have time to look at the neon sign above the entrance, only sees that it's big and blue with some white on it, but he's very distracted by the stairs taking them down into the underground. There's splatters of colour all over the walls, illuminated stronger the deeper they get and he figures there must be UV lights down here as the colours pop in orange, green, pink, blue and yellow. But the steps are shiny black, no sign of stains there and Kento realizes as they reach the ground floor that this is in fact an expensive place.

The wardrobe is edged in gold and the walls are black, the lighting slightly blue and the girl greeting them looks like she fits in a k-pop video.

“Hey Kento-kun, leave your jacket!” Shintarou tells him, clearly intending to help him get it off so Kento hurries to shrug out of it, secretly grateful to finally be rid of it.

Only then does he realize that all of the guys in Fuma's troop are wearing white shirts, glowing bright in the UV lights and he gets his suspicions what's going to happen in here.

Fuma and Juri seem to be the wallets of the group, paying for entrance and wardrobe and Kento just follows, dragged along by Shintarou if he's too slow. They're guided through an entrance, past a bar and people covered in UV neon colours and up stairs to private booths, overlooking a packed dancefloor with electro music thumping so loudly it vibrates the floor.

Kento pauses as they enter the booth, looking down at the crowd downstairs and he feels cold inside as he realizes he'll never make it out of here without stains on his clothes. Not a single person doesn't have paint on them, in their faces and on their clothes and even on the floor, it's everywhere. He can't localize where the paint comes from, but he figures he'll learn soon and all he can think of is how much a new suit is going to cost him.

“Hey Kento, come here!”

There's a hand at the small of his back suddenly and he jumps as he turns to look at Fuma pointedly leaving the seat at the end for him on the rounded couch. The touch is more surprising than it's uncomfortable, but he's pretty sure Fuma shouldn't touch him like that. At all.

Fuma just raises an eyebrow at him and Kento obediently sits down despite trying not to touch anything just in case there's remnants of paint anywhere.

“Something the matter?” Fuma picks up, looking genuinely concerned and Kento's equal parts surprised Fuma notices as he is relieved at the opportunity to finally ask what's going on.

“... I have a feeling I'll ruin my clothes tonight.” He says reluctantly, and Fuma laughs like he just said something funny.

“I'd say that's likely.” Fuma grins, then nudges him with his shoulder. “I'll make sure you have a new suit on Monday, I promise. Just have fun tonight, okay?”

“But I like this suit.” He says before he can stop himself, then feels embarrassed over how childish that sounded.

“So we'll have it drycleaned with acid and bleach if that's what it takes.” Fuma says, and Kento can't tell if he's joking or not. “Now stop worrying about that, okay?”

Kento opens his mouth, unsure if he's about to argue or not when a loud cheering around the table cuts him off and he turns to look in the direction all eyes are turned.

A staff member puts a round black tray down on the table, packed with shot glasses containing transparent liquid, centered around a small bowl of white that has to be salt. The tray is edged with slices of lemon in an artistic arrangement that Kento would probably appreciate if he wasn't so busy trying to count. There's definitely more than 20 glasses on the tray, maybe even 30.

“Guys! Thanks for telling me you came!?” A displeased voice calls loudly from behind them, and Kento turns his head to see a tall, foreign looking guy with slicked back light hair pushing his way past the leaving staff member to glare at them all. “I've been here like an hour!”

“Jesseeeee!” Shintarou calls happily, and the guy just rolls his eyes, but Kento's distracted from his response by how he's got colour splatters all over his white T-shirt, a green kiss mark on his cheek and glowstick wristbands pulsing in orange and pink.

“Oh stop whining and get over here.” Taiga tells him, pointedly nodding at the tray of shots that they're apparently intending to drink.

“Yeah, let's just drink!” Hokuto agrees, taking a glass from the tray and choosing a lemon slice.

“Let's drink Kento's first ever tequila!” Fuma calls, and there's a few catcalls and some shocked faces around the table as eyes settle on him and Kento blushes furiously under the attention.

“Who's Kento?” The new guy, Jesse, asks with a frown, but then seems to find the new face in the group and nobody answers him anyway.

“You know how to do it?” Fuma asks, more quietly as he turns to look at Kento while the others pick out glasses and whatever they're doing because Kento's very distracted by Fuma peering at him intently over his blue tinted shades that are entirely unnecessary inside a dark club.

“Uh...” Kento starts, but he doesn't really know, and he doesn't know how to convey either that or that he'd rather not have any at all, but Fuma interprets his silence.

“So first you take the salt, then the shot, then the lemon.” He explains, reaching out for one of the tiny glasses to put in front of Kento. “Just do what we do. Give me your hand.”

The order is so direct that it takes Kento a moment to hear it, and he hesitates for a second before offering Fuma his hand.

Fuma takes it in his own, raising it and Kento watches in horrified awe how he brings it all the way to his mouth. An uncomfortable jolt goes through his body as he feels a hot wet touch against his skin for a millisecond, then Fuma lowers his hand and sprinkles salt over the spot he just touched with his tongue.

“There you go, easier to make it stay.” Fuma smiles knowingly as he lets go of Kento's hand, and Kento has to look away, instead eyes the little pile of salt on the top of his hand and tries to control his heart that's beating uncomfortably hard.

“Cheers!” Hokuto suddenly calls, and Kento looks up to see everyone with their glasses ready, and he hurries to grab his own despite feeling really uncertain about this.

He's been to parties before, in high school and a couple now in university, but he never really gets drunk and shots just seem unreliable and hard to control to him. And all he's ever heard about tequila from people is that it almost kills you.

“Cheers!” Echoes around the table, and Kento glances around to make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself, watches everyone clear the salt from their skin before raising their glasses to their mouths, and so he does the same.

The salt tastes good after the drinks and food he already had tonight, and he tries desperately not to think about that he might be getting some of Fuma's saliva along in there, but it's impossible. At least that thought makes it easier to just drink the damn shot.

The liquor burns down his throat and he makes a face despite himself, immediately regretting what he did and quickly bites into the lemon slice placed before him just to get rid of the taste lingering in his mouth. The lemon might actually be best part of the whole ritual, not as sour as it usually is and it almost feels like it cleans up after something bad he just did.

There's some laughing along with the clinking of tiny glasses being set down on the table surface, since Shintarou apparently spilled some down his chin, and Kento wonders how everyone can seem so unaffected by what they just drank.

“How was it?” Fuma asks, laughter in his voice and Kento involuntarily makes a face as he turns to him, but Fuma's smile only breaks into a real laugh at his expression. “You'll get used to it. One more?”

In the end, Kento has three shots in a very short time before Fuma lets him off the hook, and Kento tries to keep from thinking about how drunk he should be right now in order to avoid feeling it. He focuses hard on listening to the different conversations around the table but he can't really keep up, especially distracted when cigarettes are lit and passed around.

“Want some?” Fuma asks, offering him a lit cigarette and Kento's pretty sure his digusted face is more obvious than he wants it to be.

But Fuma just smiles knowingly before moving the cigarette to his own lips instead. “That's a no then.”

Kento doesn't like cigarette smoke. It smells terrible and it sticks everywhere, and he can't keep from coughing as Fuma exhales a small cloud before passing the cigarette on. Right now, he's not even sure these are just nicotine cigarettes and nothing else.

He feels a little dizzy, but that might just be the alcohol he consumed that is definitely more than he usually has, and he promises himself to refuse any more. He's not doing a very good job in his current state, since his only thought right now is that Fuma gets minus points for smoking.

Thankfully, Fuma doesn't offer him anything else, and Kento sits quietly and watches the full shot glasses successively being replaced with empty ones while the laughter is getting louder and the conversations shadier. He also can't help but notice that Taiga seems to cling to Hokuto much more the longer time passes, leaning against him and wrapping an arm around his waist and being generally much more affectionate than Kento would have thought he was capable of. He knows he shouldn't look, but he somehow can't keep himself from glancing over more and more often because of hands moving where they wouldn't on just a friend. At least in Kento's friend group they wouldn't.

“Let's go dancing!” Someone calls, and Kento quickly gets up so he won't be in the way, but it has his head spinning and he stumbles a little.

“Wow, easy there.” Fuma tells him as he makes his way out of the booth, and even though he's definitely had at least five shots he looks much steadier than Kento feels. “Want me to hold your hand down the stairs?”

The question isn't serious, but it's more teasing than mocking so Kento just rolls his eyes despite feeling more out of control of himself than he's comfortable with.

“I'm okay.” Is all he says, and Fuma just sends him a smile over his shoulder as he heads towards the stairs, sunglasses finally off and left on the table.

“Come on Kento-kun!” Shintarou loudly calls and Kento hurries to get going before Shintarou can grab him again.

Where the paint came from is obvious as they reach the edge of the dancefloor, buckets lined up on a table and a mess all around them, thin bendable glowsticks in baskets on another one.

“Oooh look Taiga, pink!” Hokuto calls behind Kento, and Kento steps to the side as he watches Hokuto shove his whole hand into the pink bucket and smear a streak of paint over Taiga's chest. Taiga doesn't appear to mind but he quickly retaliates by poking orange fingers in Hokuto's face.

“Here.” A voice says next to him, and Kento's surprised to see Juri holding out three cracked glowsticks for him, one blue, one pink and one orange.

“Thanks.” Kento says as he automatically accepts them, surprised to learn they have magnets at the ends so you can wrap them into circles. Juri's got several around his wrists and Fuma's got two linked together and placed around his neck, Jesse busy trying to wrap one around Fuma's bicep but Fuma just tenses his muscles and it pops off.

“Scared of the paint?” Juri raises an eyebrow, his expression somehow lazy amusement as he draws Kento's attention back from watching Fuma.

“I don't want to ruin my shirt.” He admits, but Juri just leans in with a smug grin.

“Don't worry, you can always take it off, it'd be appreciated.”

Kento's mouth falls open and he has no idea what to reply to that, but Juri's already passed him to smack a blue hand onto Hokuto's ass.

He takes his time wrapping the glowsticks around his wrist, hoping he'll be enough decorated with that, but deep down he knows he won't be.

He's distracted watching Shintarou trying to paint Juri's entire face orange and so he jumps when there's suddenly a touch to his neck.

“Hey! Stand still!” Fuma calls and Kento freezes as he feels fingertips move in the shape of a heart on his neck. “There. Pretty.”

Kento turns to look at him, his shirt properly covered in handprints and splatters of colour, lights glowing around his neck illuminating his face and making the tips of his hair shine green, but the paint on his fingers is definitely blue.

“I told you not to worry about the clothes, didn't I?” He says, almost accusingly and Kento opens his mouth to protest, but then he feels a hand against his back and suddenly he's sticky.

“Too white!” Taiga's voice calls in his ear before he brushes past, and Kento sighs in defeat.

“And too proper.” Fuma adds, and Kento reflexively tries to take a step back as Fuma reaches out and firmly grabs his tie, pulling him forward. His smile is suddenly really close, Kento's heart beating ridiculously fast as he feels Fuma's blue fingers pull his tie apart, tug it off, then reach down to stuff it into Kento's back pocket with minimal contact but it still feels way too intimate.

“Much better.” Fuma smiles, assessing his work then takes a step back. “Now, dancing.”

Kento opens his mouth to protest, but then yelps as a hand firmly grabs his ass before letting go, and he just sees Fuma's illuminated smirk before a laughing Jesse slips past with paint all over his hands.

He gives up his attempts at objection when Fuma reaches out for his wrist, that small smile still in place, and the paint on his fingers rubs off on Kento's shirt sleeve. He's pulled onto the dance floor, the beat some electro thing that still manages to sound somehow catchy.

Kento doesn't actually mind dancing, he just never does it in clubs. He goes out occassionally with his friends, he's not a complete hermit, but it's always dinners or a few beers, not nightclubs. Not dancing.

So he finds himself awkwardly watching the guys around him, uncertain what to do. Jesse immediately disappears further into the crowd, glancing at almost every girl he passes with a grin and looking very much like a douchebag. Shintarou tumbles into a girl accidentally, but he just catches himself with a smarmy smile and strangely enough she smiles back. Hokuto and Taiga doesn't have eyes for anyone else, and Kento feels his eyes widen in shock as Taiga entirely shamelessly grinds his hips into Hokuto's with a slutty smirk.

There's a hand on his shoulder then and he jumps, turning to find a laughing Juri and Kouchi with wiggling eyebrows before him, and he blushes, hoping it's not visible.

Fuma reaches out to slap Kouchi's shoulder, and Kento's eyes subconsciously travel back to him, entirely distracted by how he moves.

Fuma almost looks choreographed in his dancing, in the way that he doesn't only have three moves (which apparently seems to be Kouchi's repertoire), that his body moves like fluid and it seems so effortless. He finds himself staring, at Fuma's hips where his white shirt has handmarks like someone grabbed them, at his thighs in those skintight pants, at his arms and the muscles that are just the perfect amount defined, and then at his smile. Fuma almost seems to sparkle with how obvious it is that he loves this, laughing at everything, illuminated by the glowsticks around his neck, white shirt and neon paint glowing bright in the UV-lighting.

Once again, Kento catches himself as Juri comes into his field of vision, this time pressing up close against Fuma's side and synching a body roll perfectly with him, both of their expressions worthy of a softporn video and Kento finds his lips very dry suddenly. But then they look at each other and burst out laughing, and Kento doesn't really know what to think of anything, until Fuma looks up at him with a questioning smile and raised eyebrow, glancing down his body in an obvious “why aren't you dancing” inquiry, and Kento just gives up.

In the end, he actually kind of has fun, even if he'd never admit it out loud. Once he decides to stop trying to be a businessman in this UV nightclub at midnight, it's easier to dance, to laugh at Kouchi's shitty moves and Juri and Fuma being stupid together, and he even does a hiproll that has Fuma and Juri's eyes widening so much he feels embarrassed and he doesn't do it again.

There are more shots even though he tries to dodge most of them, and when Kouchi orders he receives something bright green that even tastes pretty good. There's more paint, and he knows he's got pink in his hair and orange splatters over his cheek, the suit beyond salvation even though he rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to save some of the shirt. And besides, it got really hot and he has a sweating tendency that's not funny.

Fuma is surprisingly keen on keeping him close; even if Hokuto and Taiga, Jesse and Shintarou all disappeared, Fuma's eyes keep trailing back to Kento to make sure he's still there. The amount of girls looking at them is almost ridiculous, but Kento sees Fuma purposely ignore or brush them off, while Juri just smiles flirtily and then clings to Fuma, and Kouchi just doesn't appear to notice.

As one girl clearly comes too close for his liking, Fuma presses up close against Kento instead and coaxes him into dancing with him, that cologne somehow even more obvious in the smokey club air and Kento's heart speeds up with nerves. He can't look away from Fuma's face, the pink streaking his cheeks like warrior paint, the dots of blue shining in his silvery hair and his constant smile that Kento physically can't keep from returning. But then Fuma starts leaning in, and Kento stops breathing, wondering what's happening for the split second it takes for Juri to snag Fuma away, laughing so hard he almost doubles over and Kento is so confused. Until Kouchi tries to urge him into doing the running man with him and Kento figures he shouldn't trouble his brain right now.

He doesn't know what time it is when they finally set out to leave, but his body is worn out and he just can't wait to sleep. He doesn't even care if he can't go home tonight as long as he gets to sleep somewhere that's not in a club bathroom, and reluctantly he realizes that Fuma's already making him accept things he probably shouldn't.

 

~*~

 


	4. Chapter 4

As they're leaving, there's no attempt made at finding the remaining friends they arrived with. Kento realizes he definitely is drunker than he wanted to be when he finds it troublesome to keep up with the details of what's happening.

He gets his jacket back, and they're out in the open air, Juri smoking a cigarette and offering Fuma and Kouchi a taste, phone calls are made and then he's in the backseat of a taxi with only Fuma.

“Did you have fun?” Fuma asks, leaning back in the seat with a grin, and Kento can't help but think about the seat cushions and his paint covered clothes.

“I'm really tired.” Kento replies after a moment of thinking, trying to find an answer that says neither yes or no.

“You looked like you had fun.” Fuma smiles knowingly, tugging the glowstick necklace off with a small pop. He's definitely drunk too, eyes a little glazed but he still seems more there than Kento feels and Fuma drank so much more than he did.

Kento's not sure if he should reply anything to that, so he ends up just watching Fuma, how the streetlights illuminate his hair and the neon signs makes a pretty backdrop to his profile as the city passes outside.

Fuma pays the driver as they stop by a tall, glass apartment building, and Kento doesn't even know what area he's in anymore, so he just follows as Fuma opens the front door with a tag and presses the elevator button.

“Am I... Staying over?” Kento asks finally, glancing around at the hyper modern hallway and shiny elevator doors. “This is your house?”

“Yeah, I'm tired, we'll fix things tomorrow.” Fuma says, and in the bright lights of the hall, he does look tired.

“Okay.” Kento settles with as they get into the decorated elevator and Fuma presses the 17th floor.

The hallway is bright and clean, and Kento watches dazedly as Fuma unlocks a door and lets him inside what looks to be a huge apartment. There are shoes and jackets all over the tiled hall floor, a dark kitchen doesn't look much cleaner further inside and Kento gets a glimpse of a living room with massive windows.

“Want something?” Fuma asks as he kicks off his shoes, and Kento's surprised he asks. “Water or food or something.”

“Uhm. Water?” Kento figures would be a good idea. Water helps when you're drunk.

“Help yourself in the fridge.” Fuma gestures towards the kitchen, and Kento carefully ventures into the dark room but still manages to stumble and barely catches himself against the counter.

The fridge light hurts his eyes after the time in the dark, and he's very unsurprised to find the majority of the content in the fridge to be alocoholic beverages. But there are also some small water bottles so he takes one for himself and one for Fuma.

He follows the soft sounds in the apartment across a dark living room and through an open door, pausing as he's faced with a perfectly moonlight illuminated scene of Fuma pulling his shirt over his head.

“Oh. Sorry.” Kento manages awkwardly as Fuma looks up, hair messy from the mistreatment of a garment being pulled over it. His torso is just like his arms, perfectly toned, skin smooth and nipples dark and Kento tries and fails not to stare.

“That's your side.” Fuma simply says, pointing to the least messy side of the fluffy looking double bed, dropping his paint stained shirt on the floor.

“My... My side?” Kento asks, feeling his heart speeding up again as he realizes Fuma intends for them to share a bed. A big bed, but still.

“Yeah I'm not getting a futon, it's a big bed. I'll try not to cuddle you.” Fuma throws him a teasing smile before reaching for the fastenings of his tight jeans and Kento quickly looks away. “Bathroom is down the hall.”

“I... Okay.” Is all he gets out, then turns to flee for the bathroom, both bottles still in hand and pulse beating uncomfortably under his skin. He's too drunk for things like this.

 

When Kento wakes up in the morning, it's very reluctant. He feels like when he wakes up sick, his head thick and throat clogged, stomach not entirely well either. Something smells weird, like hotel sheets almost, his clothes has some kind of tropical tinge to them and he feels like he forgot to pull the blinds because it's so bright.

He shifts, one arm stuck and numb due to lack of blood and he wriggles it a little, curling it and his fingers come to rest on smooth warm skin, soft hair brushing his shoulder as there's a soft puff of air against his chest.

It takes a few seconds, enough for him to turn towards the other bodyheat for a better position, before he wakes up enough to remember there should be no one else in his bed.

His eyes fly open and he jerks back, tearing his arm free and there's a responding groan as the head leaning on his shoulder hits the mattress instead.

Another moment passes as Kento sits back with his heart doing at least 200 beats per minutes, before he recognizes his surroundings. Fuma's bedroom is bright with daylight, and Fuma himself grabs for the covers that Kento dragged with him. He's barely conscious, eyes closed, and Kento can't help staring at how his back muscles move as he grasps a chuck of the duvet and pulls it towards him. He's topless, which he wasn't when they went to sleep last night, and Kento just prays he's wearing underwear. He's still got remains of pink paint in his face and dried up orange strands in his hair, and Kento wonders if he still has paint everywhere too.

He wants to get up, get out of bed and go to the bathroom and collect his thoughts, but he feels kind of sick and his heart rate won't calm down. He's definitely hungover.

He draws a deep breath, then sits up properly rather than the unergonomic evasion pose he started with, and reaches for the half empty water bottle on top of several magazines on the nightstand. Kento's surprised to find all of them to be music magazines, of several different genres judging by the titles of them.

He slowly raises the bottle to his mouth, gulping water like a fish on land because lukewarm water never tasted better. The covers in his lap move slightly again and he looks down to see Fuma curling up in them like a burrito, only his nose reaching over the edge of the duvet and it looks surprisingly cute.

Kento makes a face at the thought, leaning back against the dark wooden headboard to try and sort out what happened yesterday. He doesn't have any memory loss, the whole thing is just so surreal he can't wrap his mind around it, and he never in a million years would have thought he was going to wake up here today.

He finishes the water bottle while working out a plan for the day. He wants to go home, and he's going to do so as soon as Fuma wakes up and can tell him where he is. He also needs to have a serious conversation with Fuma about how to continue this, and preferrably make him call his father and say what a terrible idea this whole thing is.

So far, Kento feels like his evaluation should be that Fuma's entirely disinterested in responsibilities and that he's reckless with money, but somehow, he feels reluctant about speaking those opinions.

Because he feels like Fuma still leads his group, looks after them, and that there's nothing in his behaviour that says he's got no control. And he's pretty sure that's not what Kikuchi-sama wants to hear.

As he sets the empty water bottle down he leans over the edge of the bed to reach for his phone on top of his neatly folded suit pants. He just manages to reach it without falling over the edge, and as he straightens up he feels all the blood rushing back down from his head and he has to close his eyes for a moment to contain the nausea.

But as soon as he opens his phone he pauses to stare at the screen, reading the time. 12:15.

He hasn't slept longer than nine for several years, and he feels horrified looking at how much of the day has already passed.

There are no notifications on his phone, and even though it should be depressing that nobody wants to talk to him, he's used to it. He always declines invitations and so people tend to give up after the second or third attempt.

“What time is it?” A hoarse mumble touches the air and Kento jumps at the sudden sound, turning to look at the human burrito next to him that's peeking up at him with bleary eyes under silver bangs.

“12:15.” Kento says out loud, and he winces at how rough his voice came out, hoping that evens out after he's started speaking.

The response to that is a groan as Fuma rolls over onto his back, hands appearing from under the duvet to rub at his eyes with his palms. “So early.”

“You think that's early?” Kento repeats incredulously, happy to hear his voice normalizing even though his throat feels a little sore.

“Tired.” Is all Fuma replies, but then breathes a sigh as his hands fall motionless on either side of his head as his eyes lock unseeingly on the ceiling.

“... Did you die?” Kento asks hesitantly because it looks a little scary.

“Yeah.” Fuma replies tonelessly, and Kento shifts because he has no idea how to respond to that. “I need a shower.”

“I do too.” Kento admits, because he's definitely gross, he barely ever goes a full day without showering. And now he's sweated down the tank top and sweatpants Fuma borrowed him for sleeping in.

“You can go first.” Fuma offers, and Kento is about to say he shouldn't shower here, when Fuma goes on. “There are fresh towels on the shelf above the sink, go nuts with the shower products. You can take the white bathrobe, it's for guests.”

“I... Okay.” Kento finally surrenders after a moment of conflicting thoughts, but he figures he can't go out among people like this so he might as well shower here.

The bathroom has heated tiles and bright lights that hurt his eyes, a massive mirror, and a separate big bathtub and shower. He was impressed yesterday with the size of it, but even more so today. His own is probably a fifth of this.

He reaches for a towel above the sink, and he tries not to look at his own reflection in the mirror, but he catches it anyway. He looks like he feels he does, hair wispy from sweating, bags under his eyes and flaky remains of blue paint on his neck.

A shower feels divine, and Kento tries to navigate his way through the hair care products that rival the amount his best girl friend has. But he figures bleached hair must be difficult to take care of, considering the amount of silver hair collected on the metal shower drain. He scrubs at his neck and arms where he knows there's paint remaining, but he figures he'll probably still find microscopic stains on himself.

As he exits the shower, he feels much better, somehow lighter and ready to take on a new day. He doesn't feel too good about putting on the same pair of underwear again, but he figures there's not much of a choice. He can't exactly ask Fuma for clothes.

“I made coffee.” Fuma says, and Kento pointedly doesn't look at his naked torso when he passes on his way to the bathroom. “Help yourself.”

Kento starts heading for the kitchen because coffee sounds perfect right now, but he pauses as he passes the living room, undeniably attracted to the windows. A whole wall in the living room consists of floor to ceiling windows, a perfect view of the city landscape and a hint of the ocean further away, glittering in the daylight sun. Kento stays there for a moment, just looking at the kind of view people pay to see, and he can't help looking down at the tiny people on the busy street below despite getting a feeling of falling.

He pours himself a cup of coffee from the fancy machine, then returns to the view, sitting down in one of the strategically placed black leather armchairs. He tries to figure out where he is, because the cityscape almost looks like Ginza, but he's not sure you could see the ocean from there. He's still waiting for Fuma when there's a buzzing sound through the apartment, and Kento frowns, turning his head to try and find the source of it.

But then it comes again, and he realizes it's the doorbell. He glances towards the direction of the bathroom, but he can still vaguely hear the shower running, so he uncertainly stands and heads for the hall as there's a third ring to the doorbell.

He carefully glances out the peephole, and he's surprised to find what looks like a delivery man outside. He takes two seconds to think about that he's got wet hair and he's only wearing a white bathrobe, but then figures it doesn't matter. He's never going to open this door again.

“Pizza?” The guy outside the door asks, holding out a white plastic back with something that smells delicious, and Kento mutely accepts it. “Have a nice day.”

The man barely even glances at his appearance before he turns to head back towards the elevator, and Kento hesitantly brings the bag into the kitchen and strips the contents of the plastic bag.

There are two pizza boxes, and Kento actually feels his saliva production increase with how much he wants to eat whatever is inside. But he can't.

He returns to the living room, trying to ignore the perfect smell while trying to urge Fuma to be faster with his mind, while also trying to make sure he doesn't come off desperate to eat.

He hears the bathroom door open and breathes a sigh of relief, turning in the armchair to ask Fuma about the food, but the words get stuck in his mouth.

Fuma's wearing light gray sweatpants, the edge of Calvin Klein underwear showing, and he's still topless, only slightly moist as he's rubbing at his wet hair with a towel.

Kento tries to tear his eyes away and make his mouth form words, but somehow, he can't seem to do it.

Then Fuma sniffs in the air and looks up. “Did the pizza arrive?”

Kento just nods, still unable to make words, and Fuma smiles as he lets the towel fall to hang around his neck. “Awesome. I didn't know what you wanted so I got two different types, you can choose whichever you like.”

“I... One's for me?” Kento finally manages to speak, and Fuma pauses on his way to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I got two for myself.” He says sarcastically, but there's a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and Kento tries not to find it appealing. “Of course one's for you, come on.”

Kento rises from the chair and follows Fuma to the kitchen where he's opening cupboards and drawers to get out scissors and napkins.

“There's pepperoni mushroom and one with like five types of cheese, which one do you want?” Fuma asks and he opens the fridge to grab two small water bottles and Kento tries not to look at how a drop of water runs from his hair and down his spine.

“Uhm. Either works.” He says, because he likes both.

“Well, then you can have pepperoni because I'm _dying_ for cheese.” Fuma says, grabbing the scissors and the pack of napkins and heads back towards the living room. “You take the food.”

So Kento grabs the boxes and follows Fuma to sit down at the large glass table before the black leather couch facing a massive TV-screen on the wall.

“Do you always eat pizza like this?” Kento asks as Fuma greedily grabs for the pizza boxes while pulling his legs up in the couch.

“Nah. Sometimes I get thai food but pizza's so good, don't you think?” Fuma says, opening the first box and hands it back to Kento. “Just the fat and the salt and the crunch is just so... Mmm.”

Kento just watches as Fuma takes one pair of scissors to start cutting slices of his pizza that seems to overflow with cheese, because that wasn't his question, really. He's worried about getting stains on the leather.

“Don't you usually eat hangover pizza?” Fuma asks before raising the first greasy slice to his mouth and biting off what looks like half of it at once.

“I'm... Usually not hungover.” Kento admits as he starts cutting his pepperoni pizza into slightly smaller slices than Fuma's.

“Oh right.” Fuma says with his mouth full, then swallows before he goes on. “You never had tequila before. Well, welcome to the good life.”

His grin is smug but his eyes are playful, and Kento can't really be mad at him.

“I'm just glad I survived.” Kento says, before finally picking up a pizza slice.

“I couldn't let you die if you're deciding my future, could I?” Fuma asks with a small smile that Kento spontaneously would call flirty. “I must say you were surprisingly fun.”

“I'm not sure that's a compliment.” Kento says, because he feels like he shouldn't have been surprisingly fun when he was really there to work.

Fuma just shrugs, but the small smile is still there. “It's an opinion.”

Kento doesn't know what to respond to that, and so instead he keeps eating.

“So how did you end up with my dad?” Fuma asks lightly, and Kento summarizes the story of his education while trying to eat at the same time.

“Oh you're a real hot shot in your class huh?” Fuma asks, sounding like he comments characters in a drama. “So you're an honour student, kind and polite, and you're pretty. You must have a girlfriend, is she cute?”

“Oh.” Kento says uncomfortably, uncertain how to respond to that without saying things he'd rather not talk about. “I don't have one.”

“Yeah?” Fuma pauses with the pizza halfway to his mouth. “Why not?”

“I'm not... That interested.” Kento finally says, and Fuma looks at him for a few moments before smiling, and Kento hurries to elaborate. “I mean, I don't have time right now.”

“I hear you.” Fuma says, but he somehow looks too satisfied with himself. “But I bet they're pining for your attention, huh?”

“I...” Kento starts, then pauses with an uncomfortable sound that Fuma clearly picks up on.

“Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.” He says casually. “It's not like I have one either so I'm not one to judge.”

Kento just nods, unsure how to answer but somehow relieved to hear that. He figures meeting a girlfriend as well in this arrangement would just be difficult.

“Actually we're majorly singles, I have no idea what's up with that, my friends are hot.” Fuma muses, and Kento doesn't know whether he's meant to agree or not, but then Fuma goes on. “Well, Kouchi's got one but that's since high school so it almost doesn't count. And then Hokuto and Taiga have each other which is kind of cheating, don't you think?”

“Uhm...” Kento starts, but then he doesn't know how else to go on and he has a feeling Fuma's manipulating him somehow right now with the way he smiles curiously in Kento's direction. “I... If you say so.”

“I do.” Fuma says seriously, like he's genuinely upset. “Being friends with someone forever and then starting to date is the easy way out, isn't it? Other people have to go out and find someone new that's all they ever wanted.”

“... I suppose so.” Kento says, feeling more uncomfortable with the whole dating subject than he did before, and he wishes Fuma would just stop talking about girls.

Thankfully, they finished eating, and Fuma closes the lid of his empty pizza box and reaches for the napkins.

“You wanna borrow a shirt? I even have button ups if you're uncomfortable in a T-shirt.” He says while wiping the worst fat off his fingers. “We should be ready in about 30 minutes.”

“... Are we going somewhere?” Kento asks, feeling half dejected and half unsurprised that there are plans he's not let in on, again.

“Cruising.” Fuma smiles, and Kento frowns, uncertain what exactly that means. “Hope you like seafood.”

 

~*~

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fuma practically forces Kento to borrow clothes. Kento tried his hardest to politely decline, but even when he ended up straight out saying he didn't want any clothes, Fuma just pressed a pair of pants and a T-shirt into his chest with a pointed glare.

And, Kento must admit, his own shirt isn't really wearable anymore, and his black suit pants has pink splatters across both legs, not to mention the hand print on the butt.

The clothes he receives are a pair of black tight jeans that fits him so well he can't keep from staring in the mirror because he had no idea his ass could even look like that, and a soft white T-shirt with some black and rust colour blocking around the neckline.

They smell like Fuma, and he would think it felt weird if he also didn't wear Fuma's deodorant.

“Can I go home today?” Kento asked as he received the clothes, and Fuma absently promised sure, later. So Kento doesn't really have high hopes for that today either.

“Oh.” Fuma's voice reaches him, and Kento immediately tears his eyes from his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, blush heating his cheeks.

But Fuma doesn't seem to notice, busy looking at his body in a way that makes Kento feel a little uncomfortable but surprisingly flattered.

“Those look really good on you.” Fuma finally evaluates, and Kento just shrugs awkwardly until Fuma frowns. “Fuck you, they look much better on you than me.”

“Uhm...” Kento starts, entirely unsure how to respond to that, especially when Fuma's own washed out ripped jeans look really good with the white tank top and plaid red and black shirt. Not to mention the silver jewellery that seems to be part of his everyday attire.

“You should keep them.” Fuma settles, and Kento parts his lips to protest that he definitely shouldn't, but Fuma goes on. “Are you done? Because Jesse's here so we should get going.”

“I... Sure.” Kento settles, helplessly trying to squeeze his phone into the front pocket of the tight pants.

“What shoe size are you?” Fuma asks as he stops before the hall mirror to pick up a pair of aviators and a black hat.

“... Like, 26?” Kento replies, slightly distracted as Fuma subconsciously poses as he checks himself out in the mirror.

“Oh good. You wanna borrow Converse?” Fuma raises an eyebrow, but heads for one of the wardrobes without waiting for a reply. “You can't wear office shoes with that.”

Kento considers arguing, but he's started to realize there's no point and obediently ties the black standard Converse he's handed.

At least he's allowed to bring his suit jacket, since it's not dirty and Fuma seems to accept the fashion combination.

It's slightly windy outside, and Kento smells that tropical breeze from his own hair as it blows into his face.

Fuma immediately takes aim for a shiny silver BMW and Kento just follows while trying to look at the street he's at, but he still doesn't know where he is.

“Slowww.” Jesse drawls from the driver's seat as soon as Fuma opens the back door, wearing shades and Kento immediately questions if he isn't too hungover to drive.

Kouchi's in the passenger seat and he appears to be asleep despite the volume of the terrible American music on the radio.

“I'd say right on time.” Fuma argues as Kento sits down next to him in the back seat and pulls the door closed.

“Were you busy dressing up your new doll?” Jesse asks, and Kento feels a little uneasy at the tone, uncertain if that was teasing or not, but Fuma seems unbothered.

“Are you coming along or what?” He asks simply, and Jesse makes an unattractive face at him in the rear view mirror. “Where did you go yesterday anyway?”

“Totally scored.” Jesse nods once, voice serious, but Fuma just laughs and rolls his eyes, and Kento gives up trying to follow the jargon.

The drive takes a while, and Fuma falls asleep almost immediately, so Kento tries to draw as little attention to himself as possible because he feels uncomfortable talking to just Jesse. Instead he watches how the city changes into harbour area and he wonders where they're going while listening to the really bad mix of music Jesse seems to like.

It doesn't occur to him until they park by a pier with huge boats that Fuma meant _actual_ cruising.

Kento squints against the sunlight as he gets out of the car, the white shiny boats lining the long concrete pier (locked off with huge fences) almost blinding him.

“And you have the guts to tell me I'm late.” A tired voice calls and Kento turns around to see Juri leaning against another expensive car, sharing a cigarette with a half dead Shintarou while Hokuto and Taiga look to be asleep on the hood.

Fuma just shrugs, pointedly pulling the small key with the red cord Kento saw him take from Kikuchi-sama's office not even 24 hours ago from his pocket.

“Hey guys!” Kouchi says, smiling like everything is fine and no one is hungover, and Kento has to stop himself from smiling.

Apparently the little tag next to the key goes to the black iron gate guarding the pier, Kento learns, and he follows mutely as they walk down the pier, passing one grand boat after another. Kento knows absolutely nothing about boats, but he can tell these cost millions considering the massive size and polished wooden floors on deck. One even looks like it has a pool.

The one they stop at is huge but not as grotesque as some of the others, shiny white with a sleek silhouette and black tinted windows in a streamlined designed. There are definitely sundecks both in the front and the back, but Kento can only see the back and that it's furnished with lounge chairs and couches. The whole appearance also looks active compared to the other boats, considering the others have all kinds of protection on them while this even has pillows in the couches.

“Good morning!” Fuma calls as they climb on board, and Kento wonders if he should take off his shoes on the shiny surface.

A man in his thirties comes out from a door to meet them, bowing politely as he speaks a greeting and Kento realizes in awe that there's _staff_ on the boat.

“We're plus one, so add an extra glass.” Fuma says, holding the key out for the man, and he accepts it before bowing again and disappearing inside.

Kento frowns for a moment, wondering what that was, until his eyes fall on the low glass table behind the biggest couch. There are empty champagne glasses, an ice-bucket with four bottles of what can't be anything else than champagne, and two jugs of what looks like orange juice, judging by the decorative slices floating on top.

“Ah sweet, just what I need.” Jesse sighs and shamelessly heads for the champagne, Shintarou in tow.

Taiga spreads out in a lounge chair and stretches like some kind of super model, groaning a little, and Kento notices Hokuto staring.

Something else he notices with Hokuto is a big, dark bruise on his neck and he can't stop staring himself.

“Oh, what's this?” Fuma's voice makes Kento avert his eyes from the hickey immediately, blushing as he realizes Fuma must have seen his look since he walks over to Hokuto and pokes a finger into his neck.

“Ouch!” Hokuto jumps and easily aims an elbow at Fuma's side. “Stop it, I'm too hungover for this.”

A loud pop makes Kento jump, and his head whips around just in time to see the champagne cork flying over board. Jesse grins, then pushes his sunglasses up as he starts pouring from the steaming bottle while Shintarou reaches for a second. Somehow, Kento feels less safe with a bottle in Shintarou's hands than Jesse's.

“Are we... Uhm... Alcohol again?” He asks timidly, glancing around at Kouchi lazily draping himself over a couch, Hokuto in the longue chair next to Taiga's and Fuma and Juri still standing.

“Hair of the dog.” Fuma shrugs, smiling and poking at Hokuto's leg with his foot. “Hey, get changed before you fall asleep.”

“'m not asleep.” Hokuto protests, but he doesn't look very awake either.

“Strip or no mimosa for you!” Jesse calls determinedly, and Hokuto groans loudly just in time with the engines humming to a start.

“Come on lazy, let's go.” Juri kicks Hokuto's shin before heading towards the doors inside, man purse slung casually over his shoulder.

“Stop hurting me.” Hokuto half heartedly complains, and Fuma rolls his eyes while a small smile slips onto Taiga's lips and his hand reaches out to rest over Hokuto's on the armrest next to his.

It's surprisingly sweet, and it distracts Kento until Fuma speaks up.

“Hey Kento, wanna take your clothes off too?” He asks, and Kento looks up to stare at him, only facing a mischievous smile. “There's swimwear inside if you wanna borrow some.”

“Oh.” Kento manages, once again feeling his heart speed up at these suggestive things Fuma keeps saying to him and he feels a bit stupid.

“Just come with me pretty boy!” Juri calls from the other door leading inside than the staff came from, and Kento hesitantly goes to him. He passes Taiga carefully since he's wearing massive sunglasses and is currently being offered a champagne glass of what has to be orange juice and champagne from behind and it looks dangerous.

“You look good today Nakajima.” Juri says as he leads Kento inside, but Kento's so busy looking at what is definitely not a boat interior but rather a sitting room that he barely catches it.

“Uhm. Thanks.” He says finally, turning his head as they pass into another, smaller room, everything smoothly designed in white leather and dark shiny wood, fluffy blankets, crisp pillows and art on the walls.

“Are you wearing Fuma's clothes?” Juri goes on as he pauses by a door that looks to lead into a bathroom, opening the lid of a low wooden chest with a seat cushion on top.

“I... Yeah.” Kento admits, and he opens his mouth to explain he wanted to go home but couldn't, but Juri's somehow knowing smile stops him. “What?”

“They really suit you.” Juri says, but he raises an eyebrow like he's implying something and Kento doesn't understand.

“... Thanks.” He finally says again, but Juri just smiles and hands him a pair of swimming trunks in a royal blue colour before closing the lid and dropping his bag on top of it.

“Are you shittalking me?” Fuma's voice comes from behind Kento, and Kento jumps in surprise because he didn't expect anyone else to come. But as he looks up, he sees Shintarou following as well, and Fuma tosses his bag in the couch opposite them like he doesn't care about the white fabric. Which he probably doesn't.

“Is there anything else to say about you?” Juri asks, then starts pulling his T-shirt over his head, forgetting the sunglasses on top of his head, but luckily they fall down on the cushion next to his shirt.

“Doesn't he look good in my jeans?” Fuma just goes on, shrugging out of his shirt and Kento swallows as he wonders if he's just meant to change right here.

“He does. Really good.” Juri agrees, but his tone is a little reprimanding, and Kento would be trying to figure out what this hidden conversation about him is if Juri didn't just unbutton his jeans.

He tries his hardest not to stare, but it proves impossible as Juri shamelessly pulls his jeans and underwear down, seeming entirely unbothered standing there completely naked as he reaches for his own swimwear in his bag.

Kento only needs one glance across the small room to see that Shintarou's starting on his pants and Fuma's topless while arguing with Juri like there's nothing weird going on, and he feels a blush starting to creep onto his cheeks.

“I'll just...” He starts, but as Juri turns to look at him he just mutters something incomprehensible for the rest of his sentence, then slips through the door to the small bathroom.

He hears the laughter on the other side of the door, but it feels better being safely locked inside the bathroom that looks like one from a fancy hotel, small but very stylish. There's scented candles on the sink and matching bottles of hair products in the shower, and it somehow looks very much like a woman decorated this room.

Kento glances at himself in the mirror, but quickly looks away as he sees the pink on his cheeks and the awkward expression. He tries to mentally unsee Juri's private parts that insist on showing for his inner vision, but it doesn't even work to shake his head and try to think about homework or something.

It's not like he's that much of a prude, not really. It just somehow feels weird changing in front of these guys who clearly doesn't have a smidgen of shame, and he doesn't want them to stare at him. He has a feeling there would be wiggling eyebrows and maybe even a size comment and he couldn't handle that.

So instead he changes into the surprisingly comfortable swimming trunks alone, and they look good, plain dark blue but with a nice fit and a small white text on the bottom of one leg. He glances at the text properly before getting out of the bathroom, and bites his lip as he imagines the price tag. Givenchy Paris.

When Kento leaves the bathroom with his clothes bundled up in his arms, the others have left, only piles of clothes left to speak of their presence. Kento hesitates for a moment, then puts his clothes on the edge of the rounded couch, hoping his underwear doesn't mysteriously disappear or something like that.

When he gets back outside, he's immediately handed a champagne glass before Jesse pushes past him to go inside, followed by Kouchi, and Kento heads to the now unoccupied couch to sit down despite feeling the looks on him.

“Do you look good in everything or what's the deal?” Fuma asks, sounding almost offended, and Kento looks up at him carefully as he sits down, but he just looks incredulous.

Fuma's wearing red printed trunks with white text all over them, Juri black ones with what looks like tennis balls and Shintarou is wearing something so short and tight Kento only sees something blue before looking away.

Hokuto looks to be asleep in his longue chair, but Taiga's carefully massaging sunscreen into the exposed areas of his pale skin.

“Guess he does.” Juri answers Fuma's question with a shrug, sipping his drink and giving Kento a once over. “I must say daddy made an excellent choice of judge for your future.”

“Don't remind me.” Fuma scrunches up his nose in a cute grimace. “I try not to think about that.”

It's the first serious comment Kento's heard Fuma make, ever, and he's a little surprised to find that he does have a less confident side to him.

But it's gone again as soon as it appeared. “Should I drop an ice cube down Hokuto's shirt?”

“He's gonna kill ya.” Taiga smiles while Juri bursts out laughing. “Do it.”

Hokuto does wake up with a screech as the ice is slipped down the neck of his T-shirt, and Kento tries not to laugh but it's hard.

The afternoon passes surprisingly quickly, but at the same time it feels like time somehow stopped. The mimosa is delicious, the freshness curing a bit of the heaviness in Kento's head, and the view of the city far away is beautiful. The wind is a comfortably cool contrast to the blazing late summer sun, the engines churning up water in white bubbly clouds, and it's obvious how much faster this boat could go if they wanted it to. The chatting is relaxed, people sleep in different intervals, and Kento feels like he gets to know these guys a little better, and that they show at least a smidgen of interest in him. He doesn't feel all that comfortable talking about himself, but he answers direct questions, then hears the others talk about their everyday life.

Juri apparently has a bunch of brothers that act like spoiled brats despite being both older and younger than him, and currently his mom is having a massive headache over the youngest one starting to bring home an array of girls.

Jesse's dad is home in America for business, and Jesse asked him to buy a bunch of American snacks for him, like “real” peanut butter which clearly isn't as good in Japan. It explains a lot about his half-looks.

Taiga's dad is apparently an actor and musician, and his mother used to be a girl idol, and it seems the reason Fuma and Taiga know each other is because Fuma's dad used to be a fan of Taiga's mom. Which is a very disturbing thought, and Kento tries his hardest not to picture Kikuchi-sama with a penlight at an idol concert, but it proves as hard to forget as Juri's private parts.

But what interests him the most is Fuma.

The little information he manages to get is that Fuma doesn't get along with his dad or his mother's new boyfriend, that he's got a sister, and that he sings.

He's surprised at how curious he is about Fuma, curious enough that he almost finds it annoying when Fuma adds a story to the conversation and someone picks up with a story of their own. It's not entirely about work either, and it makes him feel a little weird.

He gapes like a goldfish when there's food brought out, a massive seafood buffet with smoked shrimp, scampi, crab, lobster and oysters, some things Kento doesn't know what they're called, bread and sauces, and more sparkling wine.

“Oh great, I was getting hungry.” Kouchi smiles like he always does, the two staff members just bowing as they leave after putting forward the final plate of beautifully served aquatic animals.

Kento knows he shouldn't be surprised. But he keeps staring anyway, because he's never seen an entire lobster served before in his life, and there's three of them.

“Help yourself.” Fuma offers almost carelessly, and Kouchi excitedly jumps up from the couch like he's not hungover at all. Kento's starting to wonder if he is.

Jesse's quick to follow, clearly the assigned drink maker as he collects glasses to fill them up with more bubbles. Kento kind of wants to drink water rather than champagne because he's not a huge fan of it, but he doesn't dare asking for it. This is probably the most expensive meal he's ever been offered so he figures he should enjoy what he gets.

“You like seafood?” Fuma asks, looking right at Kento, and Kento feels a little caught in the headlights, as he always seems to when Fuma looks at him.

“I do.” He says, because who doesn't, and Fuma smiles softly and nods for him to get up and have some.

Kento obeys and Fuma follows, stepping up almost disturbingly close to him, his tropical perfume mixed in with the seafood, ice and lemon making Kento feel like he's in the French Riviera rather than somewhere around Tokyo Bay. Kouchi's happily scooping food onto his plate like he's in a school cafeteria, and Kento once again wonders how rich these guys are. It feels almost illegal to consider this exquisite food an everyday meal.

Fuma reaches past Kento for a plate, bare arm brushing Kento's as his chest comes so close to Kento's back he can feel the bodyheat, and he draws a deep breath to steady his heartbeat. The flashbacks from waking up tangled this morning are way too vivid right now, and he determinedly reaches for a plate for himself as distraction.

“You're not getting oysters?” Fuma asks as he notices Kento passing the suspicious looking creatures, opened shells resting on ice and looking like some kind of slimey aliens.

“Uhm. No. They're scary.” Kento admits, frowning a little but Fuma just laughs.

“You've never tried, have you?” He grins, and Kento's sceptic expression definitely answers for him. “You should. It's a bucket list thing, isn't it?”

“Not on mine?” Kento tries, but Fuma's already putting his plate down and reaching for two shells.

“Come on, it's good. It's like a tequila thing.” Fuma's smile is lopsided but his eyes are playful, silvery hair falling into them and Kento can't say no. “Hold this.”

So Kento's fingers grasp the rough shell, looking down at the little slice of slime simmering around in what looks like water, then lets Fuma squeeze a decoratively cut slice of lemon over it.

“You just swallow.” Fuma tells him while drowning his own oyster in lemon. “If you're scared, do it quick.”

“Everything with you is about lemon slices and swallowing weird things.” Kento points out, and Fuma blinks in surprise, but then smiles, a genuine smile and it's blinding how happy he looks.

“You said something funny!” He exclaims, and Kento rolls his eyes, wondering if he's really been that dull so far. “Cheers to that!”

Kento awkwardly raises his shell in a small toast, then draws a deep breath before raising it to his mouth and tipping. He just feels something slimey slip into his mouth, and he takes Fuma's advice to hurry up and swallow it. It takes like salt water and lemon, nothing special at all, and the consistency is kind of gross.

“Good right?” Fuma asks, putting the empty shell down, and Kento shrugs, trying to be polite, but Fuma just laughs and shrugs back. “Oh well, at least now you've had one.”

And with that, he picks up a piece of bread and saunters back to the couch.

Kento finishes filling his plate with things he actually wants to eat, no more oysters, and heads back to the couch as well, receiving his glass from Jesse.

“Hey Fuma, are we going back already?” Taiga speaks up, raising his sunglasses and squinting towards land.

“Yeah, sorry, I have a date at six.” Fuma shrugs like it can't be helped, and Kento feels his stomach tightening uncomfortably.

He doesn't enjoy the food as much as he thought he would, feeling a little nauseaous almost, but he decidedly blames the oyster and the hungover.

 

~*~

 


	6. Chapter 6

It feels weird changing back into regular clothes after spending such a long time half naked, Kento can't help but think as he pulls the tight jeans up his legs again with some effort. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he thinks that he could get used to this kind of life, but then immediately pushes the thought away. He never wants a life like this, where he didn't do anything to deserve it.

“Do we have to leave?” Jesse complains loudly, but hops off the boat like a little child making a sport out of it.

“You can stay if you want?” Fuma offers, but his expression is sarcastic. “I heard you love sleeping alone in dark places.”

Jesse very maturely sticks his tongue out and starts running towards their parked cars, yelling that Fuma can't ride with him anymore.

Fuma dashes after, and Kento watches in fascination how he cacthes up with Jesse at the iron gate and tackles him into it. He didn't even do things like this with his friends when he was 14.

Eventually, they get to ride with Jesse back, obviously, and Kento can't stop glancing at Fuma, half hoping he explains the whole “date” thing, half hoping he won't.

It just doesn't match up very well with the conversation they had at breakfast, when Fuma said he didn't have a girlfriend, complained about girls, that he'd have a date later the same night. Then Kento tries to tell himself he shouldn't care, it doesn't matter if Fuma goes on dates, but fifteen minutes later he's back to sneaking glances over at Fuma's face, wondering how he can look so calm.

This time in the car, Kouchi's awake, which makes for about 100% more conversation than the previous trip. Kouchi loudly complains about Jesse's music taste, supported by Fuma, and Jesse threatens to drop them both off right now and then pointedly turns up the volume. They also discuss some future plans that Kento can't entirely follow what they're about, but it sounds like people they're inviting to some karaoke bar, and Kouchi tries to advertise someone his girlfriend knows as a potential Jesse partner.

“Does she like peanut butter?” Jesse asks seriously, looking away from the road long enough that Kento gets a little nervous, in order to look Kouchi straight in the eyes. “Don't laugh this is a dealbreaker for me and you know it.”

But both Kouchi and Fuma just laughs until they're crying, and Jesse calls them jerks and claims that it's not too much to ask for, jeez. He's not like Juri who wants a girl in Louboutins and tight miniskirts and fur coats.

When Jesse finally stops at an unfamiliar street back in the city and Fuma starts getting out, Kento feels socially drained. It's a relief in a way to leave the car, calling goodbyes to Jesse and Kouchi, and be out on the street with just Fuma, even if he still has no idea what's happening now.

He just finds it surprisingly stressful to be around people he doesn't know, doesn't entirely know how to react to, and he definitely feels more excluded in the Kouchi and Jesse set than he did with Shintarou and Juri yesterday. They're not rude, he just can't join in the conversation at all and it's exhausting to stay on edge while trying to figure out if he should say something.

His deep sigh probably shows his feelings, since Fuma tilts his head as he slowly starts walking.

“You tired?” He asks, genuinely, and Kento reluctantly gives a little nod.

“Socializing is tough.” He admits, and Fuma laughs softly, leading Kento to a crossing and stops to wait for a green light.

“I think you're doing great?” Fuma tells him, and Kento doesn't know why being with just Fuma feels so relaxing, because he doesn't really know Fuma either. “You blend in and my friends like you, so.”

“They do?” Kento asks with a frown, because he feels a little like nobody would notice if he disappeared.

“Yeah? You should have seen them with the last new guy I brought along, they pretended he was air. So rude.” Fuma says, and the smile is gone from his face as he speaks, and Kento senses that it was a behaviour that actually upset Fuma.

“Oh. Then... I guess I should feel special, or something?” Kento tries, but he's not sure he does.

“Nah. You're just a nice person.” Fuma shrugs, the smile returning, if a little stiff, as he starts to cross the street.

Kento doesn't know what to say to that, so he just hurries along across the street, suddenly realizing he knows where he is when Fuma heads for a coded door as soon as they crossed. The garage from last night.

“Where are we going now?” Kento asks after a couple long moments of hesitating, his question echoing against the concrete walls as they head downstairs into the garage.

“On a date.” Fuma smiles, his tone teasing, and Kento just gives him a look that conveys way too clearly how tired he is of not knowing anything. “Okay okay, I'm sorry, don't look at me like that. We're picking up my siblings and going to dinner and a movie, okay?”

“... Your siblings?” Kento pauses with his hand on the door handle, looking up across the car to see Fuma's expression, because of all the dates he could imagine, that wasn't one of them.

“Mmhm.” Fuma nods, slipping into the driver's seat and throwing his bag over his shoulder into the back seat. “My brother is almost 13 and my sister is 9.”

“That's... Quite an age difference.” Kento points out carefully, closing the passenger door behind him and reaching for his seat belt. Technically, he doesn't know how old Fuma is, but it's still definitely a big difference.

“Yeah, my mom found a new guy after my parents divorced and. Things happened. I don't like him that much.” Fuma says casually as he starts the car, pushing his sunglasses up to see better as he backs out from his parking spot. “But I love the kids, so I take them out sometimes? They're getting so busy these days though, my brother's started talking about girls and everything.”

Fuma glances over at Kento with a slightly horrified expression, and it's so cute Kento can't stop smiling.

“Do you have siblings?” Fuma asks, sounding genuinely interested as he fumbles for the electronic key to open the garage gate.

“I don't, I'm an only child.” Kento says, and his voice conveys a little bit of how he kind of wanted siblings. In a way, he's got both his parents complete attention and affection, but he can't help wondering what it would be like to have a brother or sister.

“Oh okay. That's kinda nice too though.” Fuma says, and Kento opens his mouth before he remembers that Fuma must have been an only child long enough to know what it felt like. “I guess I don't really have the same sibling bond that I would have if mine were older either, so I'm somewhere in between siblings and only child? But it's nice in a way, because we don't seriously fight and stuff like that.”

“I can imagine.” Kento says, trying to picture teenage Fuma with baby siblings, but it's hard to visualize what kind of teenager Fuma was, and on a whim he decides to ask. “Did you like them when you were a teenager too?”

“Oh god no.” Fuma says honestly, turning into traffic and Kento really enjoys watching his face as he drives. “I was a standard spoiled rich kid, furious when my mom got a new boyfriend and furious about them having kids together. I ran away from home a few times in my early teens because both my families were just fucked up. My dad sort of retaliated or something by dating this model girl half his age, it was all just a mess.”

“... Huh.” Kento gets out, not prepared for this much personal information at all but he appreciates it. “That sounds... I can't imagine that situation.”

“Your parents still married?” Fuma asks, flicking on a blinker and looking over at Kento nodding, then smiles in a way that is so genuine it's sweet. “I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Kento says, and he figures being rich maybe isn't that easy all the time.

“I wish my parents would have at least been adults about it, but nope. Can't do that.” Fuma says sarcastically, and Kento wonders if he should say something. “But yeah, it's all good now, my mom and I are close, but. You can obviously tell my dad and I aren't the best of friends.”

“I can.” Kento says with a sigh, but Fuma just laughs. “Why are you so hostile to each other anyway? I obviously know his reasoning but...”

“You want my side too?” Fuma asks, raising his eyebrows without taking his eyes off the road. “You sure are a fair judge. I guess my honest answer would be I'm difficult out of spite.”

Kento blinks, several times, and Fuma glances at his expression before grinning.

“Hear me out.” He says, and Kento listens, figuring there was an explanation behind that statement. “So he divorces my mother under huge drama when I'm roughly ten, then completely disregards me through my entire teenage years because I'm difficult and emo and he doesn't do emotions. Then, when I'm around 18, he starts realizing I'm his only heir and he needs me to be a super business man to take over the company. So suddenly I'm interesting and I need to go to business school, watch him at work, care about company things, but he never once asks if I want to, or if there's any compromise that could be made. He just... I'm his son, I think I deserve a little more effort than being there like som employee whenever he needs me and then being ignored when he doesn't.”

Fuma finishes with a sigh, and Kento silently processes the story, because the reasoning makes complete sense and he feels like his entire image of Kikuchi-sama was just turned upside down.

“... So what do you want?” Kento finally asks, and for the first time, Fuma looks a little uncomfortable, smiling awkwardly.

“That's not really important, is it?” He asks, and Kento understands a hint when he hears one, but it only peaks his curiousity.

“Sorry.” He says, automatically bowing his head a little, and Fuma laughs.

“Hey, stop being so formal.” He reprimands, reaching over to shove at Kento's shoulder. “You're much more fun to be around when you forget you're a salaryman. Like when you slutty danced or gave me sarcastic comments or checked out your own ass.”

“I didn't!” Kento protests, feeling the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“You did, it was totally hot!” Fuma tells him enthusiatically. “I keep getting the feeling that you're really this super popular fun person, but just when I think I'm getting to see it you revert back into yes sir, no sir, right away sir mode.”

Kento just looks at him, gaping a little, because no one has ever said anything like this to him before, but now that he hears it, he thinks that maybe it's what his friends have been trying to tell him for years. “... I think I'm having an existential crisis right now.”

“Sorry.” Fuma smiles sheepishly. “My point is, you should let go a little more. It's not a crime to have fun.”

Kento has a reply to that, that he can have fun sometimes too, but then Fuma turns up onto a driveway by a massive house.

“... Your mom lives here?” He asks, incredulous despite knowing he shouldn't be.

“You should see my dad's house.” Fuma raises a pointed eyebrow as he gets out of the car, and Kento hurries to follow.

The house is traditional, but the door is shiny mahogany and the nameplate is gold, a green clingy vine framing the door in an artistic manner.

Despite knowing he has nothing to be nervous about, Kento feels his palms starting to sweat and his heart rate picking up as he expects Fuma to ring the doorbell. But he doesn't, he just grabs the door handle and walks straight in.

“I'm home!” He calls loudly as he steps inside the hall, but pauses in the genkan, and Kento carefully follows, closing the door behind him.

“Welcome home!” A girl voice comes from somewhere inside, then running footsteps and a small girl appears, throwing herself at Fuma before Kento can even register what she looks like besides she has pigtails and a red dress.

Fuma's smile is best described as adorable as he easily catches her and hoists her up, spinning her around once before putting her back down.

“Hey, that's a cute dress!” He tells her, and she happily grabs the skirt and twirls once. “Is it new?”

“Mom and I went shopping today!” She says, patting the skirt down again like it's the prettiest thing she owns, and Kento's heart twinges at how she wears her best dress to go out with her older brother.

She's surprisingly alike Fuma, has the same eyes and the same shape of her lips, and it's interesting to see his features on a girl. Clearly, Kento's looking at her makes her notice him too, and the way she eyes him up and down several times with wide eyes makes him a little uncomfortable.

“Fuma!” A woman's voice distracts Kento from the inspection, and he looks up to face Fuma's mother. She's much shorter and a little chubbier than Fuma is, her hair stylishly short and her fashion choices sleek and modern.

“Hey mom.” Fuma smiles, accepting her tight hug as his little sister politely takes a step back.

It barely takes a second after the hug breaks before Fuma's mother locks eyes on Kento, an almost excited smile on her lips as she eyes him up and down once.

“Hello there?” She smiles questioningly, tilting her head in interest and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“Mom, this is Nakajima Kento. Kento, my mom.” He introduces simply, and Fuma's mother politely bows, her eyes still sparkling like she knows something about him Kento doesn't.

“Nice to meet you.” She says, and Kento replies automatically, before she turns to look at Fuma. “And he's your...?”

“He's a friend of mine.” Fuma says determinedly, and his mother raises her hands in a defensive gesture, but she still smiles even as she steps back a little. “Where's Eiji?”

“Considering he's been complaining about how hungry he is for the past 45 minutes he should be right here.” Fuma's mom says with a roll of her eyes that is so alike Fuma's it's almost scary.

“Better feed him soon then.” Fuma sighs, then nods pointedly further inside, and Kento follows his eyes to a man lingering in the doorway to what appears to be the kitchen, arms crossed and looking generally passive.

He's large and tall and doesn't have any similarity with Fuma at all, but a little bit of his jaw is visible in the young girl's face, so Kento figures this is her dad.

There are steps in the stairs and Kento looks up to see a boy in his younger teens stomping down with a sour expression on his face, wearing a black hoodie and focus on his phone.

“A hello wouldn't hurt.” Fuma says loudly as the boy reaches the end of the stairs, still engaged in his phone.

The boy looks up, replicas of Fuma's eyes giving him an unimpressed look before returning to the phone screen. “Hello.”

Fuma gives Kento a look that says everything, and Kento smiles as the boy starts reaching for his jacket without glancing up.

“So are we ready to go?” Fuma asks, and the girl hurries to reach for her shoes while Fuma turns to his mom. “I'll drop them off when the movie is over.”

“Have fun.” Fuma's mom smiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek despite Fuma's attempt at protesting, and Kento bites his lip to keep from smiling.

It takes another few moments of jackets and shoes, but when they're out the door and heading for the car, Fuma's brother finally slips his phone into his pocket and appears to notice Kento.

“Hey. Who are you?” He asks shamelessly, and Fuma's sister seizes the opportunity to stare at him some more.

“Nakajima Kento, nice to meet you.” He introduces himself politely, but the boy just stares at him for a moment.

“Are you Fuma's boyfriend?” Is the next thing that comes out of his mouth, and Kento chokes on air in his surprise.

“No, he's not. Behave or you're riding in the trunk.” Fuma threatens while opening the passenger door for his little sister.

Kento is too busy being astounded by the blunt question to think about that he was clearly degraded to the backseat.

“You can't make me.” Fuma's brother sticks his tongue out, and Fuma makes a face at him, the maturity level of the whole exchange very high.

“Watch me make you.” Fuma threatens, then glances up as Kento opens the back passenger door and seems to remember he's there. “By the way, Kento, this is my brother Eiji and my sister Mion. Both of you, this is Kento.”

“Hi Kento.” Mion speaks up, looking over the back of her seat and she almost looks a little shy. Kento smiles and says hi back, and she quickly turns back around with a small giggle.

It's kind of cute.

“Seatbelts or mom kills us all!” Fuma calls as he settles into the driver's seat, sternly glaring over his shoulder at his brother for a moment before starting the car. “So what do you wanna eat? We have... a little over an hour so you can't take too long to choose.”

“McDonalds!” Mion calls excitedly, and Fuma turns to her with such a skeptical expression that Kento laughs.

“Seriously?” Fuma asks, and Eiji leans forward to join the conversation.

“Yes! We can never eat there with mom and dad.” He says, and his sister nods fervently to agree.

“McDonalds it is.” Fuma agrees, glancing back at Kento with an eyebrow raised in question, so Kento nods in agreement.

Anything is fine with him.

The car ride is interesting in an entirely different way than the previous ones have been. Mion keeps flipping through the radio channels and raising and lowering the volume, while Eiji's assigned to find the McDonald's closest to the cinema, messing up the directions until Kento gets to take over.

It's a little chaotic, but this kind of chaos Kento feels much more comfortable with than the kind a group of 20-something year old boys can create.

Finally, Fuma manages to park the car in a street only a block from where they're going, and Kento gets praised for being a much better map reader than Eiji.

“Read your own map next time.” Eiji tells Fuma firmly, and Fuma messes up his hair.

It's a whole different side of him, the playful big brother role, and Kento likes it. A lot.

Surprisingly, Mion hovers closer to him than to Fuma, looking up at him so often Kento's worried she's going to walk into something, and he's not entirely sure what to do with all the attention.

But, he figures as they walk through the sliding doors of a crowded McDonalds, it's not the most uncomfortable thing he's experienced this weekend.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It feels surprisingly family-like to eat with Fuma's siblings. Fuma bickers with his brother about what he can order and not, claiming he won't be able to eat all of it and that it's a waste of food, while Mion gets exactly what she points at, and then ends up eating barely half of it.

It feels weird to see Fuma eating fries and drinking cream soda after only seeing him drink alcohol and eat expensive food so far. Like he's a normal guy. Except Kento doesn't know any normal guys that look like Fuma.

Kento finds himself much more distracted watching Fuma than he has so far, but there's something about the gap in his stylish looks and McDonald's that's intriguing to him. Around them is businessmen eating alone, a group of early teen girls, two otaku guys, and grandparents with two little girls. And then there's Fuma, with his silvery blonde hair, blue sunglasses pushed onto his head and shirt sleeves rolled up to three quarters of his arms, showing off the thick silver bracelets as he dips his fries in ketchup.

In return, Kento notices that Fuma's sister can barely take her eyes off him. Whenever he looks up her eyes are there, and when he smiles questioningly at her, she blushes. He's pretty sure what's going on but he's not convinced he deserves the love of a 9 year old.

They chat about their every day life, and Kento finds that he can add stuff to the conversation. Eiji complains about his teachers and Kento complains about his, they discuss soccer teams, tv-shows and desserts, and Kento feels surprisingly included. He even calls for peace a couple times when Fuma and Eiji start arguing for no reason.

When they leave for the cinema, Mion easily reaches for Kento's hand, and Kento's so surprised he just allows it, looking down at her with wide eyes.

“Kento-kun?” She asks, almost whispering like she wants what she says to be a secret. “Do you like Fuma?”

The question is so direct Kento doesn't know what to answer, and he ends up blinking once before laughing awkwardly. “Sure?”

“No do you _like_ him?” She goes on, tugging at his hand a little like that would make him understand better. “You should like him.”

“I... Okay.” Kento says, a little bewildered as to what she means still.

“Good.” She says, nodding once as she squeezes his hand, then starts talking about the stuffed animal Fuma got her for Christmas last year.

Kento listens as she talks, but his eyes involuntarily travel forward to Fuma talking to his brother, and he feels absolutely ridiculous when he can't help smiling back as Fuma looks over his shoulder with a small smile.

“I'm sorry to have to tell you this.” Fuma says seriously as they're waiting for his siblings outside the bathrooms at the cinema, holding popcorn for four people. “But I think my sister is in love with you.”

“I've gotten that feeling myself.” Kento admits, then sighs dramatically. “I don't want to break her heart but I can't date a girl that much younger than myself.”

Fuma laughs, then shoulders him hard enough that a handful of popcorn scatters over the red carpet on the floor.

“If you hurt my sister, I'll come for you.” He threatens, and his impression of an angry Shoujo drama brother is so good Kento's almost a little scared. At least until Fuma starts laughing at his own joke.

They watch The Incredibles 2, and Kento never saw the predecessor so he spends about half the movie feeling thoroughly confused. He's sure he misses a lot of jokes you'd understand if you saw the first one, but he still enjoys it, the humour very adult for a Disney movie and the plot isn't bad.

As they leave the cinema afterwards, Fuma's sister is blabbering on about how good it was to the point where she messes up her words, and it's surprisingly cute. Fuma and his brother are clearly not as excited, but Fuma's honest evaluation is that it was a really good movie, considering it's a sequel. Kento's just happy he got to go see a movie, because he can't even remember the last time he went. He just doesn't have time these days, and therefore he might as well rent movies later. It's cheaper anyway.

When they drop off Fuma's siblings, it's past 9 and dark outside, the city always a little magical at night with all the lights. Kento doesn't live in the city, so the amount of neon is something he enjoys looking at, even if it's a little touristy.

“Can we go to Disneyland next time?” Mion asks as Fuma pulls up by their house, and Eiji groans next to Kento as he unfastens his seatbelt like he can't get away quick enough.

“Disneyland? Do you think I'm made of money?” Fuma asks, but he's clearly teasing, and Mion just laughs before she turns around in her seat to look at Kento.

“Kento-kun can come too.” She says, and Fuma laughs and reaches out to unfasten her seatbelt.

“I'll think about it.” He promises, and she seems to think that's good enough, leaning over the gears to hug him.

Fuma hugs her back, and after a sufficiently long hug, she happily opens the car door to hop out. Kento undoes his own seatbelt, getting out to return to the passenger seat, and finds himself with a 9 year old around his waist.

“Bye Kento-kun. Please come back!” She says into his abdomen, and Kento smiles and says that maybe he will.

She gives him one last glance before turning around and hurrying towards the front door.

“Definitely in love.” Fuma settles as Kento slips into the passenger seat again, smiling as he watches the front door to the house close. “You might have to come again just for that Disneyland trip.”

“I have nothing against Disneyland.” Kento smiles, because he doesn't. He loves Disneyland, even if he hasn't gone very often. His friends prefer Disney Sea and it's been a long time since he had a date he could bring.

“Good. Don't be surprised if I call you in November or so.” Fuma says as he backs out of the driveway, and Kento smiles. Until Fuma goes on. “So where is your place?”

“... My place?” Kento repeats in confusion, and Fuma raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah? You wanted to go home and get stuff today, didn't you? So where do you live?” He says, and Kento's facial expression must show how taken aback he is, because Fuma looks a little guilty. “Oh come on, am I really that unreasonable?”

“I just...” Kento starts, not sure what to say and he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. “I just didn't expect to go today. It's, uhm, it's kinda far.”

Fuma shrugs, a small smile coming back to his lips. “We have nowhere else to be tonight? Just tell me where.”

Kento sighs and gives Fuma the rough car directions he knows, and Fuma just nods and says he knows the way. Apparently one of Juri's exes lived in the area.

“I, uhm. I didn't exactly clean.” Kento tries, thinking about what state his apartment is in since the last time he was there. It feels like a lifetime ago.

Fuma just laughs. “Yeah, cause I'm a pedantic cleaner myself. Don't worry, you can't scare me even with mouldy dishes towers.”

Kento stays quiet for a while, feeling more nervous about Fuma seeing his apartment than he did meeting Fuma's family.

“Is there... Uhm... Are we doing anything in particular tomorrow?” Kento asks then, thinking about what he should pack, and he's already starting to worry about going back to work on Monday and what's going to happen.

“I'm thinking we should go shopping tomorrow?” Fuma suggests, looking over at Kento. “I owe you a suit, right? Then we're going to a karaoke place, but that's not until the evening.”

“Hm. Okay.” Kento agrees, swallowing his protest that Fuma shouldn't buy him anything. It was Fuma's fault his suit was ruined after all, and he has a feeling Fuma will just brush off anything he says anyway.

“It'll be fun, and I promise not to surprise you any more.” Fuma says sincerely enough that Kento frowns in confusion. “I can tell you don't like it, but I felt like you should try the spontaneous life for a bit.”

“I...” Kento starts, wondering when he's going to stop being surprised at Fuma's occasional honesty. “Do you really plot these things that far?”

“... Plot what?” Fuma looks at him with confusion written all over his face, and Kento has to laugh at the irony.

“You seem so carefree but then you say things like this and it sounds like you're a sly genius.” Kento explains, and Fuma's smile is a little smug.

“I totally am a sly genius. I'm actually a super villain, that's why I have a customized sports car.” He says, and Kento rolls his eyes but the smile won't leave his lips.

“I just feel like you know everything about me and I just met you yesterday.” Kento admits, but then immediately regrets it, because that was too personal and he's not even drunk.

Fuma turns to look at him for so long Kento would start worrying about the road if he wasn't busy blushing at how closely Fuma watches his face. His expression is surprised, like he never thought Kento would volunteer something like that, and honestly, Kento didn't either.

“Sorry, that was dumb.” Kento gets out as an excuse, and surprisingly, Fuma lets it slide.

The remaining ride to Kento's apartment is dominated by radio, and even if Kento considers starting a new conversation, he can't think of anything to talk about. The mood is strange, not exactly awkward, but still tense somehow, and he feels like just anything isn't good enough as a conversation topic. So he stays silent, until he has to give directions to his home.

His heart is beating hard in his chest and his palms are sweating as he unlocks his front door, not entirely sure why he's so nervous about this, but he is.

“Uhm, welcome?” He offers as he opens the door and lets Fuma inside before following.

Fuma looks around with wide eyes, fascinated like he's never seen anything like his before.

“... This is _it_?” He asks finally, sounding incredulous rather than judging but Kento still feels embarrassed.

“I'm a student you know, I'm happy to have this.” Kento tells him, motioning towards the one room his apartment consists of.

It's not as messy as he remembered and that's relieving, but he still realizes exactly how small it is compared to Fuma's apartment.

“... You really live in only this space?” Fuma asks, stepping inside and slowly spins around once, taking in every corner of the place. “Where do you keep your stuff?”

“I don't have that much stuff.” Kento shrugs as he heads for the built in wardrobe to pick out some clothes and a bag.

“Huh.” Fuma says, then sits down on Kento's bed, bouncing a little as he watches Kento in silence for a moment. “Do you bring girls here?”

Kento freezes at the question, turning to look over his shoulder at Fuma because _what_ , but Fuma seems entirely unbothered by his own question.

“... Really?” He asks, and his tone is aggressive enough that Fuma raises his hands defensively.

“Sorry.” He says, before his eyes find Kento's nightstand. “Oh is that your parents?”

“Mmhm.” Kento agrees as he rolls a shirt to keep from wrinkling it before he puts it in the bag.

“You look at lot like your mom.” Fuma says, and Kento tries not to pay too much attention to him.

“I get that a lot.” He replies, and Fuma's silent for so long that he has to turn around and look anyway.

Fuma's moved on the picture of his friends at the beach, the second of his two framed photos.

“This looks fun.” He says as he watches the picture in his hand, sounding thoughtful, and Kento's not entirely sure what he's doing.

“It was.” Kento finally agrees, closing the wardrobe door and Fuma looks up. “It's the only group shot I have so I framed it.”

“It's nice.” Fuma says, slowly setting the frame back down, then picks up the glasses lying on top of the books. “You wear glasses?”

“When I read.” Kento explains, pausing as he doesn't want to leave Fuma alone to go get his things in the bathroom.

“See, there are lots of things I don't know about you.” Fuma smiles, the cute, genuine smile, and Kento turns to head for the bathroom after all.

“There are lots of things I don't know about you too.” He says, a little louder even if it's barely needed to still be heard as he picks out things. Like his own deodorant, not to mention toothbrush.

“Ah yeah, that's no good is it?” Fuma says, voice approaching until he's leaning against the doorpost, watching Kento's hands packing things. “You're evalutating my future in like 36 hours.”

That makes Kento pause, setting the necessity bag down in the sink as he turns to properly look at Fuma, because this, he doesn't understand. “Doesn't that bother you at all?”

“Of course it does.” Fuma says honestly, expression more vulnerable than Kento's ever seen it as he glances up at Kento where he stands a little higher than Fuma. “I'm terrified.”

Kento opens his mouth to say something, but he has no idea what, so he ends up closing it again, feeling more than a little uncomfortable right now.

“I just don't want you to feel like I guilt tripped you, so I don't talk about it.” He shrugs, and he sounds much more casual even if his expression is still the same.

“... I don't get you.” Kento says, because he doesn't, his heart beating uncomfortably and he almost feels like he wants to squirm away from Fuma's eyes, turning back to finish up packing his things.

“That's okay. We still have 36 hours after all.” Kento can hear the smile in his voice without looking up.

They barely spend 15 minutes in Kento's apartment in total, but that's all good in Kento's opinion. Something about having Fuma in his home felt way too intimate, and he wouldn't be surprised if it still smelled like a tropical breeze in there the next time he comes home.

“Thanks for letting me see your place.” Fuma says as they exit the building, and Kento just nods, happy to wear his own shoes again.

“Thanks for letting me go.” He replies, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“You make me sound like I'm keeping you in custody.” He says, and Kento can't keep from smiling at it.

“That's a bit what it feels like.” He admits, and Fuma grins. “I'm not sure I can do normal life again after this.”

“You can come hang out whenever you want.” Fuma smiles, but his expression is somehow a little sad as well.

“Thanks.” Kento says as he places his stuff in the backseat of the car, wondering if he'd ever dare telling Fuma he wanted to hang out even if he wanted to.

“Always.” Fuma smiles, the sadness gone and the slightly flirty back, and it somehow feels better. “So are we going home now?”

“No I'd like to go clubbing.” Kento says, his best sarcasm slipping out of him and Fuma's eyes bulges comically for a second before he understands the joke.

“Wow, I totally thought you were serious for a moment.” He laughs, so loud it echoes across the slim street.

Kento shrugs, a little embarrassed but he still smiles. “Sometimes I manage.”

“Even I don't typically go out three days in a row you know.” Fuma raises a pointed eyebrow as he slips into the drivers seat. “How do you feel about snacks and video games instead?”

“Oh. Okay.” Kento agrees, then glances at the time and figures he shouldn't question that Fuma doesn't even consider going to bed at 22:40.

The car ride back feels more normal, Fuma smalltalking about the movie they watched, what video games he has, that they should probably stop by a combini on their way back and where they're going shopping tomorrow.

Kento actually feels engaged in the conversation, even complains a little about games he doesn't like, and Fuma stares wide eyed at him when he says he never played Sky Rim because it's just too big of a world for him.

They end up playing Mario Kart, which becomes an intense battle even if Fuma unsurprisingly ends up winning. He claims he didn't play in like a year, but Kento didn't play since high school so it doesn't matter. It's surprisingly fun, and Kento doesn't even notice how tired he is until it's past 1 am.

“I'm tired.” He says unashamedly as Fuma asks if he wants a rematch, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“Fine, we can go to bed then.” He says with an exasperated sigh, but he's just teasing judging by the smile on his lips.

“Thanks. I'm old, I need sleep.” Kento explains, and Fuma just gives him a disbelieving look.

“How old are you anyway?” He asks as he closes down the game and reaches for the TV remote to let the massive screen sleep.

“24.” Kento says, waiting anxiously to see Fuma's reaction to that.

“Really?” Fuma asks as he starts getting up from the couch. “What year?”

“1994?” He tries, and Fuma nods with an expression of 'it can't be helped'.

“I guess you are old.” He says, and Kento makes a face.

“What, how old are you?” He raises his eyebrows, because Fuma obviously can't be more than a year younger than him considering he asked for his birth year.

“23.” Fuma smiles teasingly, and Kento rolls his eyes. He knew it.

“So you're a baby.” He settles, the banter familiar from hanging out with people a little younger than him.

“Hey, nobody calls me baby anywhere outside of the bedroom.” Fuma sternly points at him, and Kento's expression must come off as something between traumatized and resigned, because Fuma just starts laughing.

“You go get ready first.” He says, and Kento obediently heads to the bathroom.

Changing into his own pyjamas pants feels heavenly, as does using his own toothbrush, and he can't wait to just go to bed. At least he knows what tomorrow holds, and he tries to think of that as a good thing.

Fuma occupies the bathroom when he's done, and it's not until the door lock flips that Kento realizes he doesn't know where he's sleeping. But there's no futon anywhere, and he suspects there won't be one, so he hesitantly sits down on “his” side of the bed, busying himself with his phone as he waits.

There's a text from his mother asking how he's doing, but that's it. He scrolls social media for a while, but there's not much he cares for, it's just distraction.

He looks up when Fuma returns, but Fuma's engaged in his own phone and doesn't seem to be bothered at all that Kento sits on the edge of his bed.

“We're meeting the others at five tomorrow, we're eating as well.” He informs, and Kento nods, carefully putting his own phone down on the nightstand.

“Uhm, am I... Am I sleeping here?” He asks, feeling as awkward as ever as Fuma looks up like he doesn't understand the question.

“Yeah?” He asks, and Kento shakes his head with a small smile, trying to brush off the question.

Of course he is.

But in all honesty, even if it makes his chest feel a little uncomfortable, he doesn't really mind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kento registers the smell before he's even fully awake. It smells warm and soft, like a sunny beach at some resort, and it's pleasant. He tries to cling to it, a dreamy scenario of vacation in Hawaii, but as soon as he becomes aware it's a dream it starts rapidly slipping away. He's so comfortable though, he just wishes he could have stayed asleep.

Slowly, he blinks his eyes open, and he faces tan skin just a couple inches from his face, the source of the scent suddenly obvious. It takes him half a second to identify that he's facing Fuma's biceps, and he jerks back, face flushing and heart racing as he realizes how close he was.

“Relax, it's just me.” Fuma says lazily, and Kento reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes before taking in Fuma on his stomach, a pillow under his chest for support as he plays games on his phone.

He's topless, hair a little moist, and he smells really good, clearly recently emerged from a shower.

Kento blinks once more, squinting at the sunlight falling in through the windows.

“I... What time is it?” He asks, voice a little rough with sleep but Fuma just smiles without looking away from his shooting game.

“A little past 10:30.” He replies, and Kento feels that familiar cold at hearing the time. He never sleeps this long, ever.

“... Why did you let me sleep so long?” He mutters, and the irritation probably comes out in his voice since Fuma minimizes his game and locks his phone, looking over at Kento with a frown.

“Hey! You looked really peaceful and I figured you definitely needed some extra sleep.” He argues, and Kento rolls his eyes, thinking that he probably shouldn't deal with things like this when he's barely awake because he almost feels like crying and he can't identify why. Deep down, he knows he needs sleep, but he still feels weird sleeping all morning.

“Don't start off today getting mad at me.” Fuma complains, but there's a smile somewhere in his tone, and Kento sighs in defeat.

“Sorry.” He says reluctantly, trying to let his involuntary closeness slip into the apology as well without speaking it.

“Start over?” Fuma asks with a soft smile, lying down on his side to match Kento's position, the sunlight illuminating his silvery hair from behind almost creating a halo. “Good morning?”

“Good morning.” Kento replies, but he has to swallow before he gets the words out, feeling strangely tense about the exchange.

“Coffee, dear?” Fuma's smile widens, definitely teasing now and it feels better, more familiar.

“I'd like that.” He says, not entirely playing along but not refusing either.

“Give me a few minutes.” Fuma promises, then throws his covers aside to get up, thankfully wearing sweatpants.

Kento stays in bed for another minute, trying to regain control over his emotions that have done a 3 minute rollercoaster ride since he woke up. It doesn't entirely work, but as soon as he feels like his face is a normal colour again, he decides to get up. Besides, it smells like coffee.

They drink coffee, but Fuma sheepishly says he doesn't have anything edible worthy of breakfast at home, so they better go out for that.

Kento gets ready with his own things, his much more average fitted jeans and a casual T-shirt with a hoodie, while Fuma steps out of his bedroom looking like a million bucks, as usual. He's wearing a cream, cable knit shirt that looks ridiculously fluffy, tight black jeans and a black leather bracelet along with his usual silver ones, giving the soft look an edge.

Fuma takes one look at Kento's outfit and sighs deeply, and Kento scowls in response.

“Can I please lend you a jacket at least? Please?” Fuma asks, clasping his hands in mock prayer, and it's Kento's turn to sigh.

“... What jacket?” He asks, thinking that he actually likes this hoodie. It's his nicest one.

“Just something simple.” Fuma promises, reaching for the wardrobe doors in the hall holding his outerwear, reaching for something black. “Maybe this?”

It's a sleek letterman jacket, entirely black except for some white details, and it does look comfortable and more fashionable.

“... Fine.” Kento agrees, reluctantly shrugging out of his hoodie.

“Hey, it's no offense, everything suits a beauty, but you've got such fuck-me-now potential I can't resist.” Fuma explains apologetically, and Kento freezes in surprise at the wording, but Fuma doesn't seem to notice, already reaching for a jacket for himself. “Besides, a hoodie looks a bit poor.”

“... Well, I am poor?” Kento says defensively, but slips his arms into the jacket and he must admit it's very nice.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Fuma reassures as he throws on a well cut black trenchcoat. “I'm just saving you the 35 degrading stares you'd get today if you walked in wearing a hoodie. Ready to go?”

Kento opens his mouth to argue, but then pauses as he can't decide if it's worth it or not, eventually just sighing and giving up. “Yeah I guess. Unless nothing else is wrong with my looks.”

“There was never anything wrong with your looks. I just told you, didn't I? You're hot.” Fuma smiles, then unlocks the door and steps outside, and Kento once again finds himself dumbfounded over how to react, so he just follows.

They have continental breakfast at a nearby café, toast and scrambled eggs, bacon and some salad, and Kento must admit that it might rival traditional breakfast, which he's very fond of. But just might.

It's not a far walk until Kento realizes that he is in fact in Ginza, walking straight upon a glittering designer store as they meet a bigger street. He's only been in Ginza once or twice, since the area is obviously not in his price class and he's never had any other business here besides sightseeing.

“... You can not buy me a brand suit.” Kento speaks up, efficiently cutting off Fuma's smalltalk.

“... What, why not?” Fuma asks, looking geniunely surprised at Kento's sudden outburst.

“Because that suit was cheap!” Kento explains, but Fuma's raised eyebrow plainly says he already knew. “I only want a similar one, nothing fancy. I wouldn't wear something that cost more than 20 000 yen anyway.”

Fuma snorts like he's trying to contain a laugh, but then can't hold it in and laughs heartily as Kento watches him with a suspicious frown while passerbys give Fuma some long looks. That's probably because he's good looking, but still.

“Sorry, but clearly you would.” Fuma grins knowingly at him, and Kento's almost ready to rip off the jacket and toss it in his face. “So just let me look at the price tags and you look at things you want, okay? It's our last day, let me treat you.”

“... What have you been doing this far?” Kento asks suspiciously, but Fuma just rolls his eyes with a grin and drags him inside a department store.

Kento tries to keep arguing as Fuma determinedly guides him into a store with a minimalistic interior in warm wood and single shirts placed on shelves, ties in golden boxes and persian carpets on the floor, but as a clerk approaches them with a bright smile, he quiets down.

He already feels the stylish man eyeing him skeptically before turning to Fuma with the smile back at 100% rather than the 75% Kento got.

“Welcome, how can I help you gentelmen today?” He asks, and Kento feels stupidly out of place as he notices the man's shiny shoes.

“My friend needs a suit.” Fuma says easily, and Kento feels those eyes on him again, this time almost pitying, like he couldn't agree more. “He just got an important internship as the CEO's assistant at a big communication company and needs to look his best.”

“I see.” The man smiles in what has to be fake interest, but it looks very genuine. “Are we thinking anything in particular? Style, colour, budget?”

“Not really?” Fuma frowns as he turns to look at Kento, clearly sizing him up in a way he hasn't before. “Maybe something blue? There's no budget, we just need a well fitting suit today.”

“We'll see what we can do.” The man smiles, and finally he looks excited, like Kento's a challenge he's willing to take on. Probably since he heard there was no budget.

“Shirt and tie and anything else that you need as well.” Fuma says absently as he glances around, clearly done with his demands.

They're guided further into the store, and Kento's placed before a great three parts mirror and told to remove his jacket as the man attacks him with a measuring tape, constantly apologizing as he asks Kento to move his bodyparts for him to reach properly.

“Are you looking for ready to wear or made to measure?” The man asks, and Kento sees the confused expression on his own face before the man looks up and does too, so he simply turns to Fuma and repeats the question.

“We need it by tomorrow morning, so ready to wear will be fine. Unless there's any way to do basic alterations on a ready to wear so we can pick it up later or have it sent?” Fuma says, and Kento doesn't understand, his knowledge of suits extending about as far as how to put on a tie.

“That can most likely be arranged, our tailor is here today. I'll consult him, please wait here.” The man bows and disappears through a door, and Kento sees his posture sag in the mirror as he relaxes.

“Don't look so defeated.” Fuma smiles, and Kento makes a face at him through the mirror. “Trying on clothes is fun.”

“I feel very uncomfortable.” Kento admits as he turns around to look at Fuma for real.

“Don't.” Fuma reprimands. “You're the customer, they're here to help you. I'm paying them to so be as difficult as you want.”

“I'm not used to being difficult.” Kento objects, but Fuma just smiles softly at the comment, not at all the reaction Kento expected.

“Of course you're not. You're a very well raised person.” Fuma says, and Kento's not sure how to reply to the odd compliment, but he doesn't have to.

The man returns through the door with a much shorter, grey haired man with a measuring tape slung across his shoulders who can't be anyone but the tailor.

He takes one look at Kento and nods, before turning and returning to the back room again.

“We can do adjustments, no problem.” The younger man translates, and Kento smiles hesitantly because he thinks that's a good thing. Even though it's probably an expensive thing.

The old man returns with a dark navy suit, and Kento's guided to a changing room and told to put it on. It's a little big, sleeves and pants a little too long, but the shoulders feel good. Kento can already tell the material is way more expensive than his budget suits, but tries not to think about it.

He's placed before the mirror again, and the tailor swiftly rolls up hems and pins his back and sides and thighs, and Kento tries not to feel too uncomfortable as the man is on his knees next to Kento's own.

“You have very long legs.” He comments, and the tone is so matter of fact that Kento has no idea if that's a good or bad thing.

“I... Guess I do.” He agrees carefully, and the man actually smiles. Reflexively, Kento smiles back, and as he looks back up, he notices Fuma watching him intently through the mirror.

He raises an eyebrow in question, wondering if there's something wrong, but Fuma just shakes his head with an almost embarrassed smile.

Kento's feeling of being lost remains until they leave the store, Fuma forcing Kento to look at ties while he pays, a promise of delivery to Fuma's address tomorrow morning written on the receipt.

“Please let me see.” Kento tries, reaching for the receipt that Fuma slips into his wallet, easily holding it far away from Kento's hands at the action.

“No!” He says sternly, putting his wallet back in his pocket. “Did you like the suit?”

“I-” Kento starts, about to say that sure but the money, but Fuma cuts him off.

“Did you like the suit?” He repeats, voice a little firmer, and Kento gives in.

“It was very comfortable.” He admits, and Fuma smiles in satisfaction.

“See, that's all you need to know. It looked good on you.” He says, and Kento actually manages to say thanks, thinking about how Fuma had looked at him just a little while earlier. “Now, we're actually going shopping and if I hear you say price one more time I'll get you fired from that internship, got it?”

Kento stares at him, for a split second wondering if Fuma really would, but Fuma starts laughing.

“No I won't, but please take the hint.” He says, before guiding Kento along into a Louis Vuitton building.

It feels so surreal to follow Fuma through the designer stores that has so few clothes on the racks that Kento wouldn't even dare enter them because they look so empty, like he'd be called out on being too poor immediately. Secretly, he appreciates the borrowed jacket, because he feels underdressed even in what he's wearing as he sees the store clerks in sparkly jewellery and high heels or impeccable suits.

Fuma browses the racks like Kento could possibly only do at an H&M sale, looking at things like he's actually considering them, but then hangs them back, complaining about an unflattering print or too much neckline or wrong colour or whatnot. Sometimes he takes things and holds them up against Kento, and Kento has to bite his tongue against the protest that wants to come out. After a good three stores without buying anything, he gives up and decides to just look as well, figuring there's no point in trying to walk in Fuma's footsteps.

When the clerk at Armani comes up and asks if she can help him, he reflexively says no thanks, he's just looking, then feels a little stunned at himself as she nods and says to let her know if there's anything. He can't even do that in grocery stores without feeling in the way.

“Good job!” Fuma tells him, smiling as he brushes past in a whiff of tropical breeze to look at jackets.

Kento only finds a few things he could imagine owning, but then there's a jacket. It looks like a perfectly cut leather jacket, but in wool, the collar like a wide turtle neck and decorated with strategically placed silver zippers, and Kento can't not pause.

He looks for too long, Fuma immediately picking up on it and urging him to try it on. It fits sinfully good, and Kento feels really stupid for ever putting it on because he kind of wants it.

“We'll take it.” Fuma says after approximately 10 seconds of Kento wearing the jacket in his presence, and Kento opens his mouth, but routinely gets silenced by an aggressive look from Fuma.

He's not sure if it's a good thing or not that he's getting used to being defeated by now.

“I don't get why you won't let me treat you.” Fuma says once they sit at a café with lunch and coffee before them, shopping bags tucked under the table.

The statement is matter of fact but Kento decides to indulge in finally talking about it.

“You don't understand.” He says, and Fuma makes a face like he's stupid, but Kento cuts his protest for once. “I'm used to working really hard for my money, to being economic every month to be able to afford everything I need. Like rent, bills, food and transportation. Books for school. Occasional fun with friends, like having a few beers or going somewhere. I don't make much more than 120 000 yen a month you know?”

Fuma doesn't say anything, just looks at Kento seriously, like he's really listening, so Kento goes on.

“So it feels reckless to just throw all that money, more than my monthly income, on entirely unnecessary items like champagne, or a jacket that's more pretty than functional, or expensive food. I've just... If I got as much money as you spent on me this weekend, I could do so many things I've only thought that maybe sometime, in the future, they'd be possible.”

“... You know, if that's how you feel, you can always sell the jacket on ebay later?” Fuma offers, but he looks a little uncomfortable, almost hurt, and Kento hurries to correct himself.

“No, of course not!” He says, and Fuma frowns. “You're missing the point. I love the jacket. Thank you, really, I have no idea how to say thank you enough. This is just so _unnatural_ to me, that I can't handle dealing with so much money like it's nothing.”

“I feel really spoiled when you say it like that.” Fuma admits, smiling a little awkwardly, and Kento wonders for a second if he's going to cry. But then his expression changes, smile turning more genuine. “I just want to give you things because you want them, something that you don't have to work for? Let me sugardaddy you a bit, I do it because I want to. I'm not even trying to bribe you, I promise.”

That makes Kento blink, because somehow, he didn't even consider that possibility.

“Wow, you really are pure.” Fuma says, sounding almost impressed as Kento's expression clearly conveys his thoughts. “Why don't you have a girlfriend again?”

Kento blinks at the sudden change of subject, immediately tensing up. He shrugs, hoping that's enough to dismiss it, but of course not.

“Oh come on, tell me, there's obviously something?” Fuma tilts his head while playing with the straw of his frappucino, and he does look genuinely concerned, which is probably what makes Kento figure what the hell.

“I just... This is going to sound weird. And I've never really talked about it with anyone before.” He starts, voice automatically lowering and he can't look Fuma in the eyes.

“Nothing is weird if it's your feelings.” Fuma says, so honestly that Kento pauses, looking at his face despite the sudden nerves. He still looks concerned, like he really cares.

“I... I just don't really feel the way I'm supposed to feel?” Kento tries, uncertain of how to phrase it. “I've tried, but it just doesn't work. I like them to begin with, but then... It doesn't feel at all like everyone says it does.”

“You mean you're not in love with them or...?” Fuma tries, clearly trying to understand, and Kento looks around, swallowing because his mouth feels very dry suddenly.

“Maybe?” He sighs, feeling the blush finding his cheeks. “It's complicated. I really like them at first, but then dates are usually a bit awkward and when we've... Yeah. I just don't really like it.”

“... You don't like sex?” Fuma asks, direct as always, and Kento instictively wants to hush him despite the tone already being quiet and surprisingly free of judgement.

Kento bites his lip, thinking about the two times he seriously tried having a girlfriend. They'd both confessed to him, and he figured they were cute, fun, someone he should like. He did like them, as long as they were just dating innocently, but then there was a first kiss, and things started to feel uncomfortable.

The first time he had sex he figured it was just bad because it was the first time. Sticky, awkward, embarrassing. He figured his friends had just painted it up to be fantastic and his expectations had been too high. But the second time wasn't any better, rather worse, and he figured maybe he wasn't compatible with that girl after all. They broke up, and Kento thought that maybe he should at least try with someone else. But there was no luck with the second girlfriend either, the same unpleasant feeling. So he just settled with the idea that girlfriends wasn't for him.

“I... No.” Kento finally admits heavily, looking at the empty plate before him. “I know it's weird.”

“It's not weird.” Fuma protests, and Kento reluctantly glances up at him. “Some people don't. Others just don't find what they like immediately. Either is fine.”

Kento smiles, the incredulity of talking about this with Fuma of all people hitting him and it's just so strange. But it feels good. Surprisingly good to finally not pretend he doesn't have time for love and get some kind of affirmation that what he feels is okay.

“Thanks.” Kento finally says, and Fuma shrugs.

“Hey, emotional support is what friends are for, right?” He smiles, and Kento feels strangely warm.

The rest of the day is spent with even more shopping, and Kento manages to get away with just a new T-shirt besides the jacket neatly folded in the fancy Dior bag. He's even considering not looking at the pricetag later, just in case.

At somewhere around 3, Kento's ready to lie down and die, not at all used to going shopping for more than an hour for necessities. But finally Fuma says they should be heading home, leaving things and changing before going out to dinner, and Kento says that he probably can't handle dinner. He just needs sleep.

But as usual, Fuma only laughs at him, coaxing him with the prospect of wearing his new clothes.

“It's our last night together after all, better make the most out of it, right?” Fuma smiles as he messes up his hair while blending styling paste into it, before starting to work it back down into a style.

And somehow, Kento feels a little sad thinking about that.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The restaurant looks even more expensive than any place they've been before. Kento thought he was getting used to it, but he still feels uncomfortable walking through the door to meet a man in a clean white shirt and black vest showing them to a private room.

He's wearing his new T-shirt, a cream cashmere model with green and blue swirly patterns in the front, and the tight black jeans Fuma forced upon him. He even got his hair styled, since Fuma asked so nicely if he could, and Kento ended up sitting on the bathroom counter as Fuma carefully tugged at his strands.

He actually feels pretty hot, the hair adding to the feeling of being dressed up in a way he never is.

Fuma's wearing a white tank top with lots of black graphic text on it, something in English that looks poetic and Kento doesn't entirely understand, but on top of it a very proper black suit jacket. It didn't strike Kento until Fuma put it on that he'd never seen Fuma in anything remotely suit like before and he found it looking surprisingly good. Proper, but still fashionable with the silver jewellery and tight black dress pants.

“Hey guys!” Shintarou's happy voice calls as they enter the room, and clearly someone has been at the drinks already. “Oh wow, Kento-kun, is that you?”

“Looks good, doesn't he?” Fuma shamelessly promotes, smiling as he gives Kento a satisfied look before heading for the nearest free seat.

It's a table for at least ten, and it's already half full. Kento recognizes Shintarou, Jesse and Kouchi, but then there are three girls as well that he's never seen before. He suspects one to be Kouchi's girlfriend, considering they sit very close to each other, and one of them to be the girl he heard Kouchi trying to tell Jesse about since they're paired up. The third girl has long, shiny hair and flawless make up and glances up at Fuma in particular with a dazzling smile.

“Hi Fuma!” She says, and Kento thinks her smile looks a little too ingratiating.

“What's up?” He greets back, and Kento slowly chooses the free seat next to the girl, opposite Fuma.

She just nods with a smile in response to Fuma's greeting, then turns to curiously eye Kento.

“Hi, I don't think we've met?” She tilts her head, her hair falling over her shoulder in a long glossy curtain. “I'm Erika.”

“Nakajima Kento.” Kento gives his full name, feeling a little apprehensive about her instant familiar approach, silently wondering who she is.

“Nice to meet you.” She smiles, then turns to Fuma like she can't help herself and starts talking.

It feels awkward in a whole new way, making Kento feel uncomfortable and a bit left out despite being involved in the conversation. It seems Fuma knows this girl really well, and Kento does his best to contain the question of how they know each other.

Thankfully, it only takes a few minutes until the rest of their company arrives. Taiga and Hokuto look great, both dressed in all black and immediately being teased about couples outfits by Jesse, while Juri looks like he's heading for a club. There are two girls accompanying him, both with lots of make-up and the shortest dresses Kento's seen outside of Akihabara. One of them sits down next to him, and after an obviously appreciative look at him, she smiles and introduces herself as Miki.

Kento remains confused as to what's going on for about another five minutes, before he decides to just give up and deal with what's before him.

He's good at talking to girls, likes it because they're usually a bit more complex than men, more emotional than rational and it's interesting to listen to their reasoning. He likes to think it's his mother that raised him well in respecting the opposite gender.

Starters and drinks are ordered, and Kento gets a gin and tonic despite not really being a fan of gin. The starters are beautifully plated, exotic vegetables and sauces and bread, and it's all very good.

He mostly chats with Miki, learning that she knows Juri through some common friend and she's very excited to be here today. She's a hairdresser apparently, and tells Kento his hair looks really good, which makes him smile and look over at Fuma to give credit where it belongs.

He's surprised to find Fuma looking straight at him with a strange look when he turns to him, but the expression quickly disappears in favour of a smile as Fuma engages in the conversation as well. The dinner is surprisingly nice in the end, the food as exquisite as it looks and the drinks keep coming despite Kento never actually ordering anything, everyone successively getting tipsy and more as the time passes.

Both girls on either side of him giggle, Miki leaning into him as soon as he says something funny, and Juri's got an arm around her similarly giggling friend seated next to him, a cigarette dangling dangerously from the corner of his mouth and he looks a bit like some pimp. Kento's not that impressed, but he figures it's not his place to judge Juri's way to treat women.

Then Fuma simply picks the cigarette from Juri's mouth and puts it to his own lips for a drag before giving it back, and Kento's not sure what the feeling twisting in his chest for a couple intense moments are. He just finds it a little hard to smile for the following ten seconds after it passes.

The girls have dessert and Miki loudly complains about not wanting to eat all the calories herself, before asking Kento if he doesn't want some of her chocolate caramel ice cream. Kento tells her that she'd still be beautiful no matter how many calories she eats, but agrees to a couple spoons of ice cream. It's delicious, but he's not huge on sweets.

He definitely has more drinks than he intended, almost feeling a little dizzy as he stands up when it's time to leave. But he quickly stabilizes as soon as his blood can redistribute itself, in contrast to the girls in their high heels who all giggle and stumble a tiny bit.

“Is it far?” Kento asks as he finally manages to catch someone he knows, happening to find Hokuto as they all put on their outerwear and it's apparently Juri and Jesse's turn to pay for the fun.

“Hm? Oh, not at all. Even drunk people can walk there.” Hokuto smiles knowingly, and Kento tries not to blush despite his embarrassed smile.

“I wasn't going to get very drunk, I thought.” He admits, but Hokuto just lays a hand on his shoulder supportively.

“It happens even to the best of us.” He says in a mock serious tone, before smiling again. “But it's fine, drink as much as you want. We'll make sure you get home to a bed of your choice.”

His glance is pointed over Kento's shoulder, and Kento turns to see Miki behind him, smiling as she pulls her handbag strap onto her shoulder. Fuma's shrugging into his jacket behind her, on the other side of the table, raising an eyebrow at Kento when their eyes meet, but Kento just smiles and looks away, feeling very uncomfortable suddenly. The problem of liking to talk to girls is that they often end up liking him too much. He probably shouldn't talk to Miki too much more tonight.

Kento instinctively finds Fuma as they leave the restaurant, feeling like he's intruding wherever else he is, and ends up walking with Fuma and Shintarou.

“That food. Is _so_ good.” Shintarou praises, easily stepping in between them and laying his arms around each of their shoulders. “I could eat it _forever_.”

“It's very good.” Kento agrees, trying to keep walking despite the weight of Shintarou's arm making him bend slightly forward.

“Just like you.” Shintarou praises, a smug grin on his face like he thought he was incredibly smooth right now.

“Me?” Kento repeats, the laughter obvious in his voice because that was just so dumb.

“Yeah, you're very good.” Shintarou tells him, a satisfied smile of drunken logic finding his lips. “You should stay, you're the best guy Fuma's ever brought to the group!”

“Hey!” Fuma protests, slapping Shintarou's stomach half heartedly.

“I'm serious! If your other guys were anything like Kento-kun we'd take them in immediately.” Shintarou promises, and Kento's not sure if he's being praised or Fuma's being insulted. “Besides, you're cute together!”

“Okay okay, now you're overdoing it.” Fuma rolls his eyes, but Kento senses an uncomfortable undertone in Fuma's voice before the subject is switched. “What do you think of Jesse's date then?”

Shintarou's face immediately creates a frown, and Fuma starts laughing, while Kento tries to think about what was just said, because he feels like there was something in there that he didn't quite grasp.

The karaoke place is as fancy as the restaurant, the private rooms massive, the all-you-can-drink exclusive and the interior is graphic, clean and lit in neon colours.

Kento finds himself on a leather couch, squeezed in between Taiga and the long-haired girl, Erika, and he honestly can't decide whose of their legs look best. It's an unbidden thought, and he blames the strong umbrella drink in his hand for it.

At least the karaoke feels familiar, the same silly and modern songs that his own friends sing, and after a while of feeling uncomfortable, he relaxes into it. He doesn't like singing in front of people, but everyone seems to fight for their turn to sing, so he figures he can just sit here and spend the time.

A couple songs in, Juri stands up and chooses AKB48's Heavy Rotation with a smug grin, calling for his boys to come join him.

“Oh come on!” Taiga rolls his eyes, but Shintarou's already sprung to his feet and hurries to Juri's side.

The girls cheer and Kento looks around in confusion, unsure if this is a thing, but Fuma empties his glass and stands as well.

In the end, all of Fuma's guy friends line up before the massive screen as the song intro starts, and Erika laughs heartily next to him.

Kento's jaw drops as the guys all seem to know the exact lyrics, not to mention choreography, complete with position changes and almost perfectly synched movements.

Shintarou and Hokuto goes full girl idol mode including cute smiles, while Taiga looks less amused, and the others just look focused on doing it correctly, only a few noticeable mistakes despite the alcohol intake.

The girls cheer them on but Kento's too stunned to do anything at all, so amazed by what's happening before him that he doesn't know what to do. It just feels so off to watch Fuma and Juri do cutesy furi together, the obviously male voices singing together sounding surprisingly good and he needs to know.

“What is this!?” He finally leans over to ask Erika in a fairly quiet tone, eyes never leaving Fuma and Juri in the middle of their line up, clearly acting the front idols.

“They did this in high school for graduation, it was _amazing_.” She explains, giggling in Kento's ear, and Kento finally realizes how they all know each other. It just feels strange to imagine them all in high school together.

The song ends, and everyone applauds, cheering, and Kento can't keep from laughing as Fuma finds his eyes with an apologetic shrug and a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Fuma, it's your turn!” Juri calls, handing Fuma the microphone and Fuma pointedly accepts it. “No ballads!”

“I would never!” Fuma claims, but Hokuto's eyeroll as he returns says everything Kento needs to know.

Fuma chooses a One Ok Rock song that Kento's never heard, but he's curious to hear Fuma sing. It takes two notes before he realizes that Fuma's not just a hobby singer, can't possibly be with that voice. It's a bittersweet song with some raspy parts, and Fuma's voice is so good for it that Kento involuntarily feels his fingers curling against his jeans.

He can't look away as Fuma sings, his entire posture changing, losing himself in the song and his movements turn slow, sultry, eyes momentarily closing and it looks... Kind of hot. Like he's a real rock star, and Kento wets his lips, somehow seeing Fuma in a completely different light as his voice seems to spread in Kento's mind until he can't perceive anything else.

Then the song ends, and Juri calls him a showoff before Shintarou takes the mic from him and chooses Britney Spears' Toxic, making everyone laugh.

But clearly Kento's not the only one stuck on Fuma's song.

“Mmm he's so hot, isn't he?” Erika almost whines, crossing her legs in her miniskirt and leans closer to Kento in order to keep her voice down, almost spilling her martini in his lap.

Kento blinks himself out of whatever trance he was just put in, carefully saving her glass from tipping over, about to give an uninhibited yes in response, but she goes on in the same whiny tone.

“Like, to the point where you can't even look at him without wanting him to fuck you.”

Kento splutters, his own brightly coloured drink in the risk zone of being spilled too as he stares at her in shock, but Erika just sighs and strokes her hair over her shoulder with a pout.

“It's such a waste that he doesn't care about anything without a dick.” She complains, sounding like it's the most unfair thing that's ever happened, and Kento feels his heartbeat pick up uncomfortably. “I'd have his babies in an instant and he knows it.”

“... I'm sorry.” Kento says, hoping it's comforting enough, but she just sighs and swallows the rest of her martini.

“Me too.” She says, nodding to enhance her statement, but Kento doesn't encourage further conversation. He's very busy puzzling the information he just received into the past days.

Fuma doesn't like girls. So it's not strange he doesn't have a girlfriend, doesn't think it's weird Kento doesn't really like girls that much either. But they also shared a bed, and remembering the way Fuma looked at him, both half dressed and in the stores today, how he called Kento attractive so many times has Kento's heart beating hard and his cheeks flushing red.

“Hey Kento, aren't you singing?” Juri effectively cuts his train of thought, as Kouchi and his girlfriend bow for their applause and return to their seat.

“No no, I don't really sing!” Kento hurries to say, defensively waving his hands in front of him.

“Oh come on, everyone sings!” Juri complains, and Miki lights up on Juri's other side, opening her mouth like she's ready to ask Kento to sing with her, but Fuma precedes her.

“Of course you sing, come on, I'll sing with you.” He says, and Kento wets his lips, skin heating up at the idea of singing with Fuma.

“Just do it!” Taiga physically pushes him to get up, and Kento figures he doesn't have a choice.

“What do you know?” Fuma asks as he gets up, handing Kento the second microphone. “You know Arashi?”

Kento blinks at the boyband suggestion, but then smiles because doesn't everyone. “A few songs?”

“Love so Sweet?” Fuma raises an eyebrow, eyes a little glazed with alcohol but playful, and Kento can't help smiling with a shrug.

“Most of it.” He confirms, and Fuma easily searches out the song.

The second the intro plays, he feels nervous. He does sing karaoke, and he is pretty good at it, but he doesn't feel very comfortable singing in front of people he doesn't know. He's not professionally trained and he doesn't want to seem like he makes an effort and then fails. Some notes are not his best.

But then he steels himself, picking up the first note just at the same time as Fuma, and he hears the rest of their group slowly silencing as they get about halfway through the verse. Fuma turns to him with wide eyes, pausing in the middle of a line and Kento sings the rest of it alone automatically, blushing furiously under Fuma's shocked stare.

But Fuma joins him again in the following line, and they start on the chorus together. It does sound good, Kento must admit, Fuma's voice still rich and deep but so much softer in this song, like he really feels what he sings about, and they match well together, Fuma low and Kento high.

Fuma still watches him like he's the eight wonder of the world, but finishes the song with him to complete silence around them, and Kento can't think of any other outlet of his turmoil of racing emotions than smiling.

As the song ends, there's still silence around them, and Kento lowers the microphone awkwardly, hands sweaty and he doesn't really want to look at anyone, confidence lowering considerably when he's not singing anymore.

“... I have the biggest music boner right now.” Hokuto speaks up, and nobody even laughs. “So close to an eargasm.”

“Yeah Kento-kun, like hell you don't really sing!” Juri calls, and the talking begins again as Kento shyly returns to his seat.

Taiga pats his thigh, expression impressed and it's the least hostile Kento's ever seen him. “Good job there.”

“Thanks.” Kento says quietly, smiling a little, but Taiga rises, dragging Hokuto along to sing a song together, and Kento's eyes subconsciously goes to Fuma.

Fuma didn't sit down, simply reached for his glass and is busy downing the rest of its content, before turning to Kento with determination in his eyes.

“Kento, come with me for a bit.” He says firmly, and Kento bites his lip, almost getting the feeling that he's getting yelled at.

But he sees Juri's knowing look in his peripheral vision, and he's anxious to know what's going on, so he obediently follows as Fuma leads the way out of the room, catching Kento's wrist to make sure he comes along.

His pace is quick, so quick that Kento almost stumbles as he's tugged along through the corridor outside their room and into the bathroom, bathed in soft warm light that's still so much brighter than the dim neon Kento's experienced the past couple hours.

But he doesn't get more than a glance at the interior before his back is fused against the cool white tiles of the wall, hot breath against his neck and bodyheat pressing against him in a cloud of tropical scent.

Fuma's hands are fisted in Kento's new T-shirt, a deep inhale breathed against his skin and Kento feels like he's going into shock, heart beating almost out of his chest and he finds it hard to breathe with Fuma so close like this, goosebumps breaking out from where hot breath touches him.

“ _Fuck_ you can sing.” Fuma mumbles, almost a sigh as soft lips graze the skin of Kento's neck and Kento's breath hitches. “You're so attractive, do you even know how _stupidly_ hot you are?”

Kento doesn't answer, his skin heating up all over as any other possible reasons for this encounter rapidly disappear, leaving only Fuma pressing against him, smelling so good and voice so low, hands slowly releasing Kento's shirt.

“And I just want you to _fuck me-_ ” Kento gasps as Fuma firmly hooks fingers in his beltloops and tugs Kento's hips into his own, a low, reflexive moan breathed into his ear as Kento can feel something hard against his hip. “So _good_... You'll make me see stars...”

Kento shudders at the words, mind spinning because it's the dirtiest thing anyone has ever spoken to him and he's never been this turned on in his life, erection throbbing in his pants and his skin tingling for contact, and suddenly he realizes why people are so into sex. Because now he really _wants_ it, wants to push Fuma down and kiss every inch of his smooth skin, wants to rip his clothes open and make him writhe against bedsheets and he doesn't even care he's never done anything like it before.

“Come home with me?” Fuma sighs against his ear, soft lips tracing the shell of Kento's ear, the briefest touch of hot, wet tongue against his skin and a small sound of approval slips past Kento's lips.

“Okay.” He agrees weakly, and the approving, heated kiss against his neck already promises him something better than he's ever experienced.

“Finally.” Fuma's voice is almost a growl, and he grabs Kento's wrist and tugs him along, leaving for a cab without even getting their outerwear.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I thought it was gonna be 10 chapters, but the porn got too long so. Enjoy a porn chapter before the final wrap up ;3

Kento's heart is fluttering somewhere in the region of his throat, pumping adrenaline through his veins at the speed of light as the elevator gives a soft noise when it stops on the 17th floor.

He's terrified, but at the same time excited, ridiculously enough recognizing the feeling from getting ready for big speeches or exams. Wanting to run away and never come back again, but at the same time feeling an anxious need to just do it.

As soon as Fuma wasn't pressed tight against him anymore, his mind kicked back into rational thinking, and he spent the entire taxi ride riling himself up about what a _stupid_ idea this was. Thinking about that he'd never actually slept with a man, that he had no idea what to do, if he could even be good and that there was no guarantee he'd actually like it himself.

That Fuma must have such high expectations on him, that he couldn't live up to any of it due to practically just being a fumbling virgin with no actual experience.

But then he glanced over at Fuma, who wouldn't look at him as he seemed lost in thought, gazing out through the window while absently nipping at his own lips with his fingers, and he felt that spark return, washing away the doubt. The spark of really _wanting_ him, remembering things like how Fuma looked at him while shopping, how Fuma's skin felt against his own as they were tangled up in bed, how hot Fuma looked dripping wet from the shower. The revelation of finally realizing that the awkwardness was in fact reluctant attraction that he wouldn't even admit to himself.

But then he looked away again, and the cycle started over, panic and determination taking the other's place every other minute.

Fuma unlocks the front door, fingers lightly brushing Kento's for a second before he pulls the door open and steps inside, letting Kento follow.

Kento's barely gotten the door closed before he's pressed up against it in the dark hall, Fuma just as close as in that karaoke bathroom and Kento's heart somehow speeds up even more.

“Finally alone...” Fuma mumbles, hot breath brushing Kento's cheek.

Kento parts his lips to say something, ask something, but then another pair of lips covers his own and he forgets what he was about to say.

The kiss is miles away from any kiss Kento's ever had before. Fuma's lips are as soft as they look, but there's something else, how his kiss is somehow intense, persuasive almost, as his lips rub against Kento's, urging him to kiss back. It's a slow kiss, and the shaky sigh coming out as Kento carefully parts his lips is entirely involuntary, just a need for air since he can't seem to remember to breathe. His hands rise on their own accord, curling in Fuma's shirt to hold him close, and a soft sound slips from Fuma as he presses even closer, the heat of a tongue briefly touching Kento's lower lip.

Kento expects the kiss to deepen, but that's all there is, and he finds himself a little frustrated by it, because he wants more, even if this slow kissing feels amazing he wants even more.

There's another tease of tongue as his lips close around Fuma's, but nothing more, and a small, upset noise comes out of him in response. He feels Fuma's lips curl into a smile against his own, and he figures fuck it, deciding to do it himself.

Fuma's smile fades quickly as Kento firmly deepens the kiss, a noise that could have been a moan meeting Kento's tongue as he slips it past plush lips, slowly exploring Fuma's mouth.

It's intensely hot, how Fuma pushes him harder against the wall, pressing closer almost subconsciously and makes low, unidentifyable noises as their tongues tangle less innocently, Kento's blood rushing and he's so ready to start tearing at his own clothes right here. If this is even close to how it's going to feel to go further, he can't wait.

Fuma breaks the kiss, a real, clear moan grazing the air as an obvious erection brushes Kento's hip, and Kento shudders, eyes slowly slitting open as he gasps for breath, pushing up against Fuma's erection, curious to feel more of it.

“Fuck, we should have done this when I first thought about it.” Fuma groans, breathless and voice low and it sends shivers all over Kento's skin.

“When was that?” Kento asks, the question bolder than he'd usually dare, but the way Fuma looks at him with those dark, dark eyes makes him feel hot and daring and invincible.

“In my dad's office.” Fuma offers, voice holding a challenge as he looks up at Kento from under lashes, and Kento only blinks until he processed the words before reaching out for him, pulling him back into another kiss.

The second kiss is much more heated, desperate and quick than the first, and Fuma's hips pressing against his rub against his own erection, making Kento wonder if he's even going to last long enough to get his clothes off.

Last time he had sex, he wondered if he could get hard enough to even come, and the difference feels so surreal, his skin on fire and all he wants to do is touch Fuma and have him touch him back.

Fuma's hips shift, both of their erections lining up perfectly and Kento moans in surprise at the new feeling, immediately ashamed of his reaction. But Fuma breaks the kiss with a frustrated noise, reaching out for Kento's wrist and drags him along towards the bedroom faster than Kento's prepared for.

The strangeness of the situation hits Kento as soon as they pass the open door into the bedroom, thinking that when he woke up this morning, he'd never have dreamed of returning here with Fuma like this. Remembers how he jumped back from being too close to him, afraid to touch that tan, tropical scented skin. And now that's all he wants to do.

Fuma spins them around, and Kento yelps as he doesn't entirely follow what's going on, until he finds himself sitting on the edge of the bed, Fuma crawling into his lap and straddling him, immediately urging him into another kiss.

Fuma's hand under his chin tilts his head back, tongue and lips working wonders with Kento's own as he slowly rolls his hips down against Kento's, and Kento feels so helpless in a way and in complete control in another.

His own hands reach out to touch Fuma, finding his hips and squeezes, moaning into the kiss as Fuma grinds down, turned on enough that he doesn't have any inhibitions about letting his hands slip under the hem of Fuma's brand T-shirt.

Fuma's head falls back on an appreciative sigh as Kento's fingertips explore the skin at his waist, slowly trailing up and dragging the shirt up with them, and he looks so damn beautiful with his closed eyes and parted lips.

The garment is tugged over Fuma's head, the silvery hair a mess that successively falls back into place, dark eyes slowly opening and Kento feels a little bit like there's a predator in his lap.

He doesn't get the chance to appreciate Fuma's bare chest before he's pushed backwards and nudged at until he pulls up his legs, properly lying down on the bed even though his head doesn't really reach the pillows.

Fuma leans down, lips brushing Kento's temple, before wet kisses trail to his ear, throat, making his skin tingle as curious hands sneak under his new T-shirt.

The touch is confident, firm in a way that Kento's never felt before, used to touches so soft it almost tickled, to long nails that'd occasionally scratch without meaning to. He arches into the warm hands drawing exploring patterns over his abdomen and chest, a breathy noise leaving his lips as a fingertip brushes a nipple. The motion is immediately repeated, more pointedly, and he can feel Fuma's smile against his throat as the noise he makes comes out a little pathetic.

“Mm that's hot...” Fuma mumbles, voice so deep Kento barely recognizes it, and the effect it has on him only adds to the blush on his cheeks.

Fuma sits back, impatiently tugging at Kento's T-shirt to get it off, and Kento half panics since Fuma almost tears a seam in the overpriced garment. He sits up, managing a muffled noise as Fuma carelessly tugs the T-shirt over his head, and he feels his own styled hair mess up in the process.

“Careful, that's expensive.” He gets out, tone not nearly as sarcastic as he wanted it to be, taken over by breath.

But Fuma raises an eyebrow, his laughter almost a giggle as his smile seems to sparkle, so pretty with his hair playfully in his eyes that Kento doesn't know what to do.

“Thought you didn't care.” Fuma mumbles, still smiling as he pushes Kento back down to lying, but then grabs his arm to roll them around.

A faint moan slips Kento's lips as he settles on top of Fuma, crotches lining up as Fuma stretches on the bed like it's exactly where he wanted to be.

Kento just stares, watching the muscles flex under smooth skin, and his mouth feels a little dry. But then Fuma chuckles, the sound sending shivers down Kento's spine, and he let's himself be pulled down into another searing kiss.

Fuma grinds up and Kento grinds down, hands moving over bare skin and Kento feels the sweat starting to bead at his hairline and along his back, but he only has time to feel a little self conscious about it, busy being high on everything that is Fuma.

He jerks when a hand cups his erection through his tight jeans, squeezing firmly, and he groans into the kiss, hips involuntarily thrusting forward. The response draws an appreciative moan from Fuma, and both his hands find Kento's belt, starting to tug at it, and suddenly the nerves wash over Kento like a bucket of ice cold water.

Fuma definitely notices something happened, Kento's stilled movements, breaking the kiss with a surprisingly caring look in his dark eyes as he looks at Kento searchingly.

“... Are you scared?” He asks, voice the softest Kento's ever heard it, and he can't think of another outlet for his emotions besides smiling nervously.

“Yeah.” He admits, but shivers as Fuma's fingers on his belt gently brush the bare skin just above the waistband.

Fuma's smile is sweet, a hand reaching up to brush a strand of sweaty hair behind his ear. “Don't be. I'll make you feel good. And if you don't, tell me and I'll make it better.”

Kento can only nod, a different set of feelings in his chest choking him momentarily.

“Good...” Fuma mumbles, the hand moving to Kento's neck to guide him down into another kiss before it returns to his belt, impatiently tugging at it like it personally offended him.

The kiss is a good distraction, making Kento unable to hold his breath as Fuma gets his pants open and slips a hand inside.

The sound he makes is more like a whimper than a moan, the warm, confident hand wrapping around his erection feeling so much better than anything he's experienced in bed so far. Fuma makes a responding noise, lips moving to press a heated kiss against Kento's cheek as he slowly strokes him a couple times and Kento can't stop moaning.

Fuma rolls his hips up against him almost subconsciously, like he can't keep from doing it, lips brushing against any part of Kento's face he can reach, and finally his stroking hand disappears as he makes a frustrated noise.

Kento blinks his eyes open as he hears fabric friction, glancing down to see Fuma fumbling to get his own pants undone as quick as possible. He's caught looking, and Fuma squirms a little, mostly seeming impatient as he pushes at Kento to sit back up before reaching over towards the nightstand.

It takes a little effort to sit back, and Kento wonders what's going on for a moment before he sees what Fuma dug out of a drawer. A very suspicious looking bottle and a condom.

He bites his lip, trying to repeat Fuma's comforting words in his head but he can't stop staring at the items and his mind starts to race again, wondering how Fuma wants to do it and what's expected of him, half considering excuses to leave the room to do some quick googling.

But then Fuma shifts underneath him, hand brushing against Kento's thigh, and he glances down to see Fuma struggling his way out of his remaining clothing, and his focus shifts dramatically to Fuma's naked body.

He reaches down almost autonomously, fingertips touching Fuma's erection curiously, so lightly that it jumps at first, but then he slowly wraps his fingers around it more firmly.

Fuma moans shamelessly, head tilting back and hair spreading like a messy fan against the covers, and Kento feels so powerful. The skin is soft like velvet but the hardness beneath feels good in his hand, a little confidence slipping into his movements as he experimentally strokes once, because he knows how this works. Fuma arches into his touch, and it's stupidly hot how he writhes against the sheets like the feeling is perfect.

But then Fuma's hand pats the covers next to him, fingers brushing the bottle and he grasps it and flicks the cap open almost at the same time. Kento's movement falters and he draws back as he watches Fuma squirt a generous amount over his own fingers, clearly not caring about stains on the sheets.

Kento's breath catches in his throat as he watches Fuma's legs spread, one of them hooking over Kento's thigh for stability and the warm skin through the fabric of his pants feels hotter than it is. He bites his lip as Fuma's hand slips between his own legs, a slick finger rubbing against his own hole before slowly starting to push inside, and Kento's cheeks are burning because it's hot but so dirty it almost feels taboo to watch.

He feels eyes on him and looks up, finding Fuma watching him under heavy lids, the smile gone in favour of short breaths through parted lips, a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten.

Kento's hands find Fuma's skin on their own, sliding his palms against the insides of Fuma's thighs, making Fuma's legs reflexively spread further without meaning to, and he can't help but wonder how far they can spread. He didn't pin Fuma down as flexible until now, but he doesn't think his own legs could do this without something cramping.

He wants to lean down and kiss him, touch him, leave little marks all over his chest, but he doesn't want to disturb what Fuma's busy doing, so he settles with stroking Fuma's legs, enjoying the new feeling of hairs where a girl's legs would be smooth.

A low groan leaves Fuma's lips, and Kento glances down, eyes sticking on the two fingers sliding all the way inside and back out again, wriggling a little and another soft, appreciative noise touches the air.

Kento wets his lips, surprising himself with how much he wants to try and do that himself, learn what reactions he could be rewarded with if he did.

“Can... Can I?” He asks before he can change his mind, his voice rough with arousal, and it's enticing to see Fuma's muscles clenching down around his own fingers, a responding moan following half a second later.

“Please.” Fuma says, voice shaking the slightest, and it's the fact that it's obvious how turned on he is that makes Kento reach for the bottle without hesitating.

The substance is sticky and cool against his fingers, but it feels kind of good as Kento spreads it over his fingers before reaching down to brush Fuma's own slick fingers.

His hand is trembling a little, but it settles as soon as his fingers makes contact with Fuma's, that willingly withdraw under his touch.

The puckered muscle contracts under his finger, but Fuma draws a deep breath and it feels easier, so Kento draws a matching breath before pushing inside. The initial resistance is so tight he wonders how he's ever supposed to fit his dick in here, but then he gets further inside and it easens, heat enveloping his finger.

Fuma groans, shifting like he can't help it, and Kento experimentally moves his finger a little, earning a breath or moan or shift with every little movement he makes and it's amazing.

“One more.” Fuma says, tone clearly implying it's an order but his voice can't hold the authority for it.

Kento looks up at him, because there's just no way, but Fuma's eyes are dark and Kento bites his lip, nodding carefully before sliding his finger out enough to add another one. It feels impossible for three seconds, before the muscles start giving in and Fuma's appreciative noise goes straight into Kento's pants, adding to the wet stain in his underwear.

It's a surprisingly good feeling to slowly work against Fuma's muscles, tight and slick and a mission Kento's determined to win, and suddenly he finds himself three fingers deep inside, Fuma moaning on almost every exhale and hands grasping at Kento's arm and shoulder for some kind of grounding.

“'s fine. I'm good.” Fuma gets out, a sharp breath following the words as Kento teasingly twists his fingers a little before slowly withdrawing. It's not hard to learn what Fuma likes, his appreciation very vocal and it's even hotter than when he was singing, Kento's erection so hard he's afraid to even brush it in case it'd make him come.

Fuma almost shoves the condom in his face, hands shamelessly reaching for Kento's pants, but Kento pushes him back even if it's flattering how much Fuma clearly wants him.

Despite Fuma being spread out in the most intimate way beneath him, he still feels awkward and self conscious about kicking off the rest of his clothing, but at the same time it's so relieving to finally free his erection that the uncomfortable feeling is slightly overshadowed.

He knows this part, carefully rolling on the condom even though he just wants to keep stroking himself until he comes, and grabs for the bottle of lubrication again.

He considers asking Fuma if he's okay, but then takes in his glazed eyes and quick breathing and figures that there's probably no point, instead shifts around until he finds a good position.

Fuma instinctively clenches as the tip of Kento's erection touches his entrance, and Kento shivers, hoping he can last long enough to make this worth it, then draws a deep breath before starting to push inside.

Fuma's hands claw at his shoulders with a broken moan, and Kento can't breathe through the pressure as he slowly slides inside Fuma's body.

“ _Fuck._ ” Fuma groans, and Kento wants to agree but he can't make words, too busy trying to regain his breath enough to see straight as he bottoms out.

He doesn't have the opportunity though, since Fuma pushes back against him and stars flash before Kento's eyes, and he figures he needs to move or he's going to come without doing anything.

His first thrust is slow, shallow, but Fuma still whimpers, fingers digging into Kento's shoulders so hard they might leave marks, pulling him down enough for a kiss.

There's more tongue and shared breath than lips since none of them can keep up a kiss, and Fuma quickly gives up, instead pressing wet, sucking kisses against his throat.

Kento's own moans are high pitched and breathed mostly into Fuma's hair, the scent of his shampoo and cologne mixing up to make his mind feel fuzzy, only heat spreading through his body with every thrust. He grabs Fuma's thighs for a better angle, pushing deeper, and Fuma cries out, the sound obviously announcing something was perfect, so Kento tries to do it again.

If Fuma was vocal before it's nothing compared to this, his voice pitching so high, almost whining as he licks sweat from Kento's neck and it's all too much.

“Close.” Kento warns, a little ashamed of how quickly he got there, but his entire body is pulsing with arousal and he knows he can't keep it together for much longer.

Or at all, he feels as Fuma shamelessly reaches down to wrap a hand around himself, squeezing tight around Kento and letting out the sluttiest moans Kento's ever heard and he tries to think of unsexy things to let Fuma come first.

He doesn't manage, his orgasm hitting him so hard he can't do anything about it besides moan into Fuma's neck as white hot heat rips through his bloodstream and leaves him dazed.

He whimpers as Fuma follows, clenching impossibly tight around his slowly softening cock, way too sensitive but still it's somehow good, the way Fuma throws his head back silently, gasping for breath as sticky white substance paints his own stomach.

Kento pulls out as quickly as he dares, discarding the soggy condom before falling down on the covers next to Fuma, trying to comprehend what just happened but his brain is too fuzzy.

“Mmm.” Fuma hums, eyes still closed as he draws long, deep breaths to stabilize them, the remaining flush on his cheeks looking so good. “You made me see stars alright.”

“Yeah?” Kento asks, suddenly feeling really shy at the same time as he really wants to just cuddle up close to Fuma and sleep.

“Yeah.” Fuma repeats, smiling as his eyes slowly open and he turns his head in Kento's direction. “Did you like it?”

Kento raises his eyebrows, because _really_ , glancing down at his sticky fingers and sweaty skin, and Fuma laughs, a tingling sound that makes Kento smile despite himself.

“Welcome to the gay life.” Fuma teases, and Kento rolls his eyes and starts tugging at the covers.

But when he's curled up close to Fuma, cleaned up and in underwear but skin to skin, he feels that maybe this was something he was missing all along.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kento jerks awake, feeling dizzy and a little hungover, muscles sore as he blinks against the sunlight, wondering what time it is because _fuck_ it's Monday. He blindly reaches out for his phone, but can't find it, and an affronted groan from his side makes him pause.

Fuma's frowning, still more asleep than awake, aimlessly grabbing for Kento to drag him back down and it's kind of cute.

“Let go, I'm late!” Kento insists, voice hoarse with sleep, and Fuma groans next to him, throwing a heavy arm across Kento's torso when he tries to get up.

He grunts something, but Kento just pushes his arm down enough to sit up, looking around to find something that tells time. He sees Fuma's phone on the opposite nightstand and reaches for it with some difficulties, the screen lighting up showing a long line of messages from some Line chat, and 8:21 in the morning.

“Shit!” He calls, the messy panic of oversleeping about to kick him into work mode before he's even out of bed, but Fuma's arm firmly keeps him down by his hips.

“Hey.” Fuma mutters, finally lifting his head and looking up at Kento with bleary eyes. “We got three days, so today counts.”

“... Today counts?” Kento repeats, a little too wound up to understand exactly what Fuma's saying.

“Mm.” Fuma agrees, seeming a little less upset now that Kento doesn't struggle anymore, looking down at Fuma's arm straight across his lap. “Today counts. We'll go in this afternoon.”

“This afternoon.” Kento repeats, then pauses as Fuma's fingertips run along the skin just above his waistband, almost entirely distracted and he's never been distracted from responsibilites that quickly. “... So I'm not late?”

“You're not late.” Fuma agrees with a small smile, crawling closer to press a lingering kiss against Kento's hip, just above the waistband of his underwear. “We've got plenty of time.”

“I-” Kento starts, but then cuts himself off with a sharp exhale as Fuma's fingers dip inside the elastic they've been playing with, and he figures that he doesn't really care about logic right now anyway.

It takes another 45 minutes before Kento's allowed to leave bed, feeling sweaty and gross and more relaxed than he has in months.

“Are you getting up?” Kento asks, raising an eyebrow while trying to pretend his voice isn't a little rough.

Fuma sighs, pulling the covers tighter around him, cheeks still adorably pink and eyes closed. “Soon.”

Kento smiles, the inevitable thought of how cute Fuma looks like that suddenly welcome in his mind, and it just makes him smile wider.

He heads for the bathroom, changing into his dressing gown and cleaning himself up the best he can without actually showering, but he pauses as he's reaching to close the tap after washing his hands. His reflection in the mirror doesn't really look like him, hair fluffier than it's ever been, the remains of a blush left on his cheekbones and the expression in his eyes different, but that's not what catches his attention.

His hands are still wet but he doesn't care, pulling the dressing gown collar down and leans closer to the mirror. He closely inspects the dark mark on his neck, hoping dearly that it's far down enough for his shirt collar to cover it. He kind of doubts it and he wants to slap Fuma because he must have known.

But as Kento's fingertips brush against the bruise, he feels a strange tingling instead, subconsciously shifting a little and he wets his lips, curiously noticing how his own facial expression changes.

A familiar ring makes him jerk, quickly pulling his hands away and blushes like someone caught him doing something far worse, and it takes a couple seconds before he recognizes the sound as the doorbell.

He opens the bathroom door to peek into the hall, hoping he won't have to answer the door barely dressed again, but he's surprised to see Fuma's heading over there wearing only sweatpants.

Kento doesn't hear what's said, but Fuma smiles and bows politely like he doesn't look entirely fucked, signing a delivery paper, and Kento frowns, wondering what's happening.

Until Fuma receives the unmistakable hanger with a black, protective textile bag with fancy gold print, and he remembers the suit.

Fuma eyes the hanger for a moment as the door closes, then places it on one of the wardrobe doors, glancing up in the direction of the bathroom and smiles as he sees Kento peeking out.

“That'd be your suit.” He says, yawning and stretching a little as he walks towards Kento, and Kento bites his lip, trying to stifle the urge to say Fuma didn't have to.

“I figured as much.” He says instead, insticively taking a few steps back as Fuma reaches the door, then remembers he still didn't dry his hands.

“Let's hope it looks even better than yesterday.” Fuma says with a small smile, and Kento is about to answer, but accidentally sees himself in the mirror again, and his reply takes a second too long.

There's a soft laugh, then Fuma comes into view, shamelessly wrapping his arms around Kento's waist, smiling as he leans in to brush the chastest of kisses against the bruise on Kento's neck.

“That looks good on you, too.” He mumbles, glancing up to meet Kento's eyes through the mirror with a mischievous look.

“If it shows above the shirt collar I don't know what to do.” Kento admits, but his own hands rest on top of Fuma's and he doesn't mind the closeness.

“Worst case we'll get some make-up.” Fuma comforts absently, lips dragging up Kento's throat to his ear while a hand slowly starts trailing down.

“Wait, again?” Kento asks, seeing his own wide eyes and blush in the mirror before Fuma bites at his earlobe and his eyes turn hooded instead.

“Definitely again.” Fuma's voice is more of a low hum against his skin than actual words, and Kento's never felt desirable like this in his life and it's flattering and embarrassing at the same time. “Shower with me?”

It takes until Kento's properly seated in the couch, halfway through his breakfast coffee before he actually brings it up.

“Do you really think I'm pretty?” He blurts out, more thoughts flitting through his brain the more awake he becomes, and after spending almost ten minutes trying to figure out a good way to formulate the sentence he just gives up.

Fuma slowly turns his head to look at him, eyebrows raised so high they disappear under his slightly moist bangs. “... You're not serious?”

Kento shrugs awkwardly, already regretting he said it. But it just feels so... weird.

“You're _so_ pretty. Like, you should be an idol, that pretty.” Fuma says seriously, and Kento's so sick of blushing but he can't help it. “I wasn't joking about wanting to bang you since I first saw you in my dad's office.”

“I... Okay.” Kento says dumbly, because he has no idea what to say to that.

Fuma shakes his head as he reaches for his coffee cup. “Can't believe people don't compliment you on that on a daily basis. But at least it was easy to figure out you weren't into girls, because you're too perfect not to be taken if you were.”

“I... I have no idea how to respond to this.” Kento admits with a helpless sigh.

“Thank you is a good start?” Fuma suggests, grinning over the edge of his coffee cup before taking a sip. “You could say something nice back if you feel really adventurous.”

Kento rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs mercilessly at his lips. “The first time I saw you I thought you were a supermodel.”

“Really?” Fuma raises an eyebrow, but he looks pleased to hear that.

“Yeah. Like you walked into the wrong office.” Kento goes on, absently playing with his coffee cup because he doesn't know what else to do with his hands.

“Wish I had.” Fuma says half seriously, but then smiles, that sweet, genuine smile as he looks up at Kento. “But if I'd taken another office I wouldn't have met you.”

It makes Kento smile back, feeling a little fuzzy. “I guess.”

Fuma just smiles for a moment, but then the expression fades into a more somber one as he seems to space out. “Kento?”

Kento hums in reply to the serious tone, a little worried suddenly, wondering what's going on now.

“I just want you to know that I like you.” Fuma says, tone still serious as he turns to look at him. “Not just because you're pretty but because you're really sweet. And I don't want this to affect what you'll say to my dad in any way, I just. Wanted you to know that you're really special.”

It's so genuine that Kento doesn't respond for a moment, trying to find his breath through the warmth filling up his chest and he almost feels a little teary.

He opens his mouth to reply, to say that Fuma's the most interesting guy he's ever met and he's gorgeous and Kento can't believe Fuma feels anything for him at all because he's just so normal, but a finger across his lips hushes him before he even started.

“No. Don't say anything.” Fuma tells him, the smile a little sad as he withdraws his hand again. “You don't have to say anything.”

Kento obediently stays silent, and Fuma's smile widens back to normal, if a little strained, before he asks if they should play video games to pass time.

 

It's a little past three when Kento steps out of the shiny elevator, feeling like it's been a lifetime since he last was here, not barely three days.

He's wearing the new suit and it's flawless, hugging his body in all the right ways, looking crisp and as expensive as it was; Fuma's look when he put it on said more than any vocal praise could. He feels confident, and he needs that boost right now, because he's terrified.

At least the shirt collar covers the hickey with roughly a 2 millimeter margin.

He has a good idea of what he's going to say, but he still feels scared to actually do it. Can't help but wonder what's going to happen with his internship, if he's going to see Fuma again or if this was just a weekend he'll remember like a hazy dream.

Fuma dropped him off but didn't come along, and Kento doesn't know if he stayed or not, heart feeling a little heavy at the idea of Fuma not sticking around for this. He almost feels hurt that Fuma would think he'd say bad things, but at the same time, he tries to remind himself that they don't actually know each other. They only met 72 hours ago.

Kento gets a few nods on his way to the impressive door, but he's so distracted he can barely nod back with a smile, too wound up wondering what exactly he's going to say and what it'll lead to.

The silence after the knock is the longest silence Kento's ever experienced, his heart picking up speed again and he thinks that this much mental stress in so little time can't be good for him.

There's a muffled invitation to enter from the other side, and Kento draws a deep breath to steel himself before reaching for the door knob.

It feels strangely like going back in time. Kikuchi-sama's seated by his desk, engaged in papers just like last time Kento was here a few days ago, the sunlight falling in the same way and an identical suit is worn. Maybe the tie is slightly different, Kento can't really tell.

He closes the door behind him, and waits the few moments it takes for Kikuchi-sama to look up.

“Oh. It's you.” He says, then clearly takes in Kento's new suit with a long look, but doesn't comment on it.

“I'm back.” Kento agrees, bowing the slightest in greeting, but he's surprised to realize that he's not as scared of the man before him as he used to be. Hearing about him being a poor father, enjoying girl idols and dating younger women has definitely lowered Kento's respect for him, and it's honestly mostly refreshing.

“Do you have a report for me?” Kikuchi-sama asks, matter of fact, clasping his hands on the desk while watching Kento effectively.

“Not written, but yes.” Kento nods, and a pointed raised eyebrow is all he needs to launch into the list he's created in his head for the past two hours. “I've spent almost 72 hours with your son, both alone and in the company of others. I've seen him with his friends, his younger siblings and different kinds of staff.”

Kikuchi-sama nods, even though his expression conveys a little bit of surprise at the mention of Fuma's younger siblings.

So Kento goes on, preparing for the disapproval he'll inevitably receive on his report.

“My opinion is that Kikuchi Fuma cares about the people around him. That he's easy to like because he's polite yet straightforward, and has a way of talking that makes people want to listen to him. I think he's stubborn, but willing to listen to opposing opinions. He's spoiled, yes, but he's aware of it and even if he sometimes doesn't seem to understand the value of money, he doesn't throw it around without thinking.” Kento pauses for a moment, charging up, but Kikuchi-sama's expression remains unchanged, watching Kento intently. “I also think he's a natural leader in his group of friends, and everyone trusts him. In conclusion, I'd say he does have what it takes to inherit this company.”

The silence feels suffocating, the only thing Kento hears the sound of his own heart beating with nerves. He tries to remember if he forgot something he could say, that does not have to do with that Fuma has a vulnerable and sweet side, that he's an amazing kisser and a great singer.

“I see.” Kikuchi-sama finally says, leaning back with a resigned sigh. “If he managed to convert even you, I suppose he could do it to anyone.”

Kento almost wants to laugh at the alternative interpretation of the sentence, but he just nods and tries not to show any change in facial expression. “That is my honest opinion sir.”

“I see.” Kikuchi-sama repeats. “I assume he's not with you here?”

“Not as far as I know.” Kento admits, and Kikuchi-sama nods slowly.

“I will have to have a word with him later.” He says, almost to himself, and Kento hopes that this isn't some sort of trap where Kikuchi-sama would lie about what Kento just said. “You're dismissed, I expect to see you here again tomorrow for work.”

“Of course.” Kento replies, even though he somehow didn't expect things to go back to normal again. It just feels so different, like the entire dynamic changed, and Kento realizes that maybe Fuma did leave a clear impression on him after all.

He leaves the office and heads back for the elevator, feeling surprisingly empty. Wonders what he's supposed to do now, if he's meant to go home and return to reading paperback autumn plans, and figures he's probably going to need a while to get used to life without being whisked away by Fuma.

He looks up just before exiting the building, but pauses, surprised to see the occupant of his mind there in physical form, leaning against the glass next to the doors while clearly playing games on his phone.

“Hi?” He asks, and Fuma looks up, quickly closing down the game.

“Hi.” Fuma replies, smile a little nervous and it's probably the first time Kento's seen it like that.

“I said nice things about you.” Kento says, and Fuma breaks eyecontact while his smile widens. “I think I mentioned enough qualities you have for your dad to reconsider.”

“Honestly, I didn't come to ask what you said about me.” Fuma says, pushing himself up into proper standing, and Kento tilts his head, wondering what else it could be.

“Yeah? Then what?” Kento asks as Fuma just looks at him with a soft smile.

“I just figured...” Fuma starts, then laughs a little awkwardly. “It seems so dumb but I realized that if I just left now I'd have lost you completely. And there's something I forgot to ask.”

“So ask it.” Kento urges, heart beating uncomfortable in his chest again, as it tends to do with Fuma nearby.

Fuma rolls his eyes with an embarrassed smile, but then looks up to meet Kento's eyes. “Can I have your phone number?”

Kento can't help it when he starts laughing, because it is a little stupid but he's also so happy Fuma clearly felt the same kind of separation anxiety that he did.

“Only if you promise to call.” Kento says, smiling, and Fuma's relief is obvious in the small laugh he breathes, reaching out for Kento's hand and discreetly takes it to start urging him along outside.

“I'll call you so much you'll tire of me.” Fuma promises, smile gorgeous and the happiness seems to shine from his eyes as he guides Kento along to the car, and Kento doesn't even care people can see they're holding hands.

If he managed 72 constant hours of being with Fuma, he doubts he's going to ever tire of hearing his voice on the phone.

 

 

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this fic, and for accepting my messy posting schedule (I did not expect school to kill me as much as it has). I personally really like this plot so I'm glad someone else did too <3
> 
> Comments are the best and I love you guys


End file.
